Don't stop the music
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: hi this is for my challenge. Basically the boys and girls are in separate bands and they meet and well you know the rest. : R
1. beginin of the beat

Don't stop the music. 

**Hi this is for my challenge, that I have put on my profile. Actually I have put two, so if anyone fancies doing them just take a look. **

**Basically Marian and the girls are in a band and so are Robin and the boys. I am not sure if I am going to make it that the boys know the girls or not. In the bands it goes. **

**GIRLS**

**Marian – lead singer**

**Djaq – keyboard**

**Eve – Drums**

**Alice – Guitar**

**Siobhan – Backing vocals and Base guitar. **

**BOYS **

**Robin -Lead singer**

**Much – keyboard**

**Allan – Guitar/ backing vocals**

**Will – Base Guitar/ backing vocals**

**John - Drums**

Marian sighed as she took another sip of coffee and lay back in bed. She and the girls had just come off their first world tour and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do now was stay in bed for the next year. They're latest album had done very well, it had made all the top of the charts, and even won the teen pick award. This always made Marian happy as it was though all their hard work was being rewarded. But even though she would like nothing more than to be lazy for the rest of the week. They had some interviews and photo shoots, and also Marian had to start writing lyrics for the next album. But right now that could all wait, as she put her coffee to one side and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Robin lay awake in his hotel room. Right now he was in Tokoyo doing the final concert in the tour with his band. The others had gone out to celebrate, but he had been to tired and now that he was in bed he couldn't sleep. He hated sleeping in hotels. Don't get him wrong they were lovely and top class, but they just weren't home. And there is nothing better than going home form a long day of work and going back into your own bed. Gladly they were flying back home the next day. However, that wasn't it finished yet. When they got back home they had interviews and promotional contracts to do and they had to do a photo shoot for the next years calander. They still had a lot of work a head of them. Robin and his band known as the 'The Outlaws' but some referred to them as 'Hood and the outlaws' had been in the limelight since they were 18, so that would be 2 years now. He had gotten the nickname 'Hood' from the gang as he always used to wear hoodies when he was younger and even now, in most of his photos it was a hoodie he was usually wearing. They had been rivals of the band known as 'Sheriff' since they had started in the business. Basically both bands were new and under the same manager but 'The Outlaws' sold more records than the 'Sheriff' so they were therefore dropped from the management agency. However, another manager known as John Nottingham, had taken them on and they were getting hits but they were nothing compared to 'The Outlaws'

Marian woke the next morning feeling even worse, and it did not help the fact that the jet lag had not worn off. But today she and the rest of the band known as 'Female Attitude' had an interview to do, so she unwillingly crawled out of bed and began to get ready. Within an hour she was dressed and on her way to the studio with the other girls.

Robin was so happy to be back home, there was no greater feeling to him than coming home. He walked into his apartment to find nothing had changed since he had left it. But why would there be a change. No one lived here bar him. Robin's last girlfriend had been Sarah, a slutty girl who had been going to the papers and telling the press about his private life. He sat down and put on the plasma T.V and began watching a film that was on.

Marian sat on the couch along with the rest of the girls as the interview began. She hated interviews as the T.V cameras were constantly moving and always making her uncomfortable. The host who was Ross Jonathan walked on and began the interview after cheers from the audience.

'Well hello ladies' He said with a big smile. They all smiled or said a hi back.

'So you have just finished your first world tour. How was that for you?'

The girls all looked at each other.

'It was brilliant. The pressure was tense, but it was great fun.' Siobhan replied.

'It was nice to see so many different places as well. We didn't get to explore them like I would have liked, but to witness different cultures and audiences was very exciting.' Marian added.

The host nodded. 'So how do you girls deal with the pressure?' he asked interested.

'Well like most girls do I guess.' Eve laughed.

'Yeah we go to the sauna or spa or go for massages.' Alice added. 'Well apart from Marian and Djaq who are mad for what they do.' All the girls laughed at this comment and the host looked more interested.

'So what do the two of you do.' He asked.

'Well me and Marian prefer to go for a jog, or something' Djaq stated looking at Marian.

'Yeah, we go swimming or jogging, and we both really like dancing as well' Marian smiled.

The host nodded and smiled before carrying on.

'So onto relationships, do any of you have boyfriend?' He asked looking at them.

They all replied 'no' at the same time causing them to laugh.

'Its just due to our schedule and commitments, it's really hard to be in a committed relationship.' Marian said and the girls nodded.

'Yeah. My last boyfriend and I had been going out for almost 5 months and I think that I had only seen him bout seven times in those months. Whereas, a normal relationship you would see the seven times in a week.' Siobhan stated.

'Are any of you looking for relationships?' The host asked.

'I would like to be in a relationship, but I just don't have the time.' Alice said, and Eve nodded in agreement.

'I am just going with the flow at the moment, I am not looking but if someone appears then I wouldn't say 'No'" Djaq said.

'I am happy as I am at the moment. Right now there are more things to concentrate on in my life than a boyfriend.' Marian stated.

After another half hour of questions the girls were free to leave. Marian happily sighed and walked off the stage. The girls decided to go and hang out at Marian's for a little while before heading home.

Robin woke to Will banging on his door. He got up off the couch and walked over and opened it.

Will smiled' We have to leave for the photo shot in half and hour'

Robin mumbled something then walked into the bathroom for a shower. Will laughed and sat down on the couch and began flicking through the channels.

Robin sighed as Will drove them to the photo shoot. That was one of the things that he hated the most...photo shoots. You had to change clothes like every five minutes, they would take hours taking pictures, and then at the end of it all they would only choose one for each month. It just seemed like a waste of time, but none the less their management insisted on him doing it.


	2. photo castrophy

**Hi there first of all I have a little character change. Eve is no longer with Marian's band. Sorry, instead of Eve there is going to be Dean. Really sorry for the mix up, last minute change. So everything with Eve in chapter 1 is now Dean, really sorry. But don't worry Eve WILL make an appearance in this chapter, as she will be friends with the Sheriff's band, who will also be in this chapter. **

**SHERIFF**

**Vaisey – Lead singer**

**Guy – Lead Guitar/backing vocals.**

**Lambert – Drums **

**Eve – keyboard. **

Guy sighed angrily as he threw the paper down on the table. 'The Outlaws' had made another hit this month. Whereas, they were yet to make a hit for this year. He looked across and there on the couch was the lead singer of their band. Who had been nicknamed 'Sheriff' since High School, due to his bossy attitude. When it came to putting the band together he had insisted that it be named after him. But they were nothing compared to the so called 'Outlaws'.

Djaq had ended up staying the night at Marian's even though she only stayed about two blocks away. Marian and her had even spoke about moving in together as they were usually on tour and spent barely any time at home. Today they had to do some photo shoots for their album and posters. Djaq got dressed as did Marian and they got ready to leave for the photo shoot.

Robin and the boys had finally arrived at the studio where the photo's were going to be taken. He sighed as Will laughed and pushed him through the doors. As soon as they arrived they were surrounded by stylists, clothes designers and the photographer shouting demands and orders.

Marian and Djaq arrived at the photo shoot and were quickly whisked away to get ready while they waited for the other girls. Marian sighed as hair stylist pulled her hair straightening it whilst a make up artist began putting foundation on her face. After a few moments the others arrived and began getting the same treatment. Siobhan was a natural at being pampered and sat patiently and rather enjoyed the experience whereas, the other girls couldn't wait for it to be finished.

The boys all leaned against a fake spray painted wall. Looking in different directions and doing what the photographer was telling them to. Allan smiled at the camera, he was such a poser. Robin hated this whereas, Allan would probably arrange to do a photo shoot everyday if he could. Which made Robin thankful that he couldn't. Finally the photographer told them to have a break while he did something with his camera. They walked over to where water and snacks were set out for them. Robin however, was bored and decided to take a walk around the studio, perhaps he could find some nice model to flirt with, he thought. He came to another open set, like the one he and the boys were at. And well curiosity struck him and he decided to inspect. He stood behind the white sheet and peaked around to see what the photo shoot was about. He turned only to be stunned by a group of beautiful girls, all kneeling next to each other smiling at the camera. He looked around them all and took in how beautiful they all looked. But then one girl caught his eye and he could not take them from her. She had brown hair which had been straightened and sat just below her shoulders. She was wearing a black vest and and denim skirt that left her lovely legs free for the viewing. Robin released the breath he had not realised he had been holding in since setting his eyes upon the beauty. He did not know who she or any of the other girls were. Perhaps some models for a fashion magazine he thought. He watched as the fan made her hair blow softly from her face and then back again.

'Hey Robin there you are' A voice came from his left. Robin turned to find Will walking up to him and he motioned for him to be silent. Will frowned and walked up next to Robin and peaked round the sheet to see what had caught Robin's attention. Will stared in awe, as he lay his eyes on a lovely tanned woman, who he could only think of as an angel. She sat smiling at the camera, with all the other girls that Will had completely forgotten about. Robin looked at Will and noticed that he had been completely bewitched by something. He followed his gaze, to the small dark haired woman, who happened to be sitting next to the woman that had caught his eye.

Will leaned forward as though this would bring him to the arms of the woman who had took his breath away, but to his shock he hadn't noticed a lighting wire on the floor and tripped over it and fell through the white screen tearing it. He fell to the floor and looked up in horror as the group of girls all looked at him with shock all over their faces. The girl that he had been watching got up and came to help him up asking if he was all right. But he seemed to have lost his tongue in the fall and couldn't even mutter a word. The girl that Robin had taken a liking to also came over to help her friend. Robin saw and stepped through the tear to help Will, but merely using it as an excuse to talk to the lovely maiden. The short tanned girl kept asking Will if he was OK but he still couldn't seem to speak.

'Oh he's all right.' Robin said as he helped Will up. The short girl stood and looked at him unsure.

'What was he doing?' She asked looking at the tall dark stranger.

'Oh he was just eh...checking the lighting' Robin said pointing to the lights above. Djaq and Marian both raised their eyebrows not believing a word he said.

'I'm Robin. And this fellow his Will' Robin said nudging Will with his elbow trying to get the boy to talk or move...or do something but it didn't work. Just when the shorter girl was just going to introduce themselves, the photographer came back telling them to move into a different position. The girl that had captivated him, walked back over to the other girls. Robin sighed. The smaller woman took one more look at Will and the also went back to the shoot.

Robin began dragging Will out the doors, as he stilled seemed to be motionless. Just as he was about to walk out with Will he heard someone shout 'Marian' He turned and watched as the woman he had watched walked over to the photographer.

'Marian' He whispered her name before going back to his own photo shoot.


	3. hello stranger

DSTM 3

Richard 'The Outlaws Manager' sat in bed one night looking over his bands recent work. They were doing great. Hitting all the top spots and getting No.1's all the way. But there was something else, he thought. Something that would make them better. He looked across at his wife Mary, who was also a music manager. She had work out about her band. Some female group that he knew were also quite a hit. He had heard a few of their songs and they were really good. Then a thought hit him.

'Mary' He said gaining his wife's attention.

Robin cursed as he out down his mobile. His manager had just called to say that he had arranged a meeting to do a duet album with a hit girl band 'Female Attitude' he had heard of them, but had never seen any of the band members. He didn't understand why Richard had done that. The band were doing great. They didn't need a bunch of girls to help them sell records. And all they would do is moan about their nails and hair. He sighed again when he realised that the next tour bus he would be in would also be filled with a bunch of hectic girls. Especially, right now when all he could think of was the hot model he had met the other day. Marian. He couldn't get her out of his head. She had been on his thoughts constantly. Her smile, her eyes, her hair. Everything. And poor Will he couldn't speak for ages after falling through that white sheet. Robin smiled at the memory. Poor fella. He thought to himself.

Marian had just gotten off the phone with her manager. She had arranged for a duet album with a boy band. 'The Outlaws' she had never seen them but heard that they were good. Marian huffed. She didn't want to do a duet with a bunch of immature, lazy stinking boys. She was happy the way things were going with the girls at the moment. Their band didn't need annoying boys to help them. She moaned when she thought of the next tour bus. There would be a hoard of boys all lazying around watching football or something. And no doubt they would make a mess and expect the girls to clean it. She thought back to the other day at the photo shoot. Where she had met two boys. Djaq had taken quite a liking to the one that fell through the white sheet. She laughed remembering. The poor boy he had been so embarrassed and speechless. But then his friend had come. Marian saw him and felt her breath catch. He was very nice, but probably to far up himself to even notice her.

Allan walked into Robin's apartment with a big smile on his face. He had obviously heard about a bunch of girls joining them on tour.

'I ain't bein funny right...but I think that this is the best thing that Richard has done for us' He smirked. Robin let out a small groan in reply.

'What you saying you ain't happy about it?' Allan asked coming to sit next to Robin on the couch.

'Think about it Allan' Robin tried to make him understand 'They will be on the tour bus. It will be covered in make-up, straighteners...' Allan cut him off.

'Yep. And bikinis, bra's, undies, and...hot female bodies.' He smirked. Robin groaned. Only Allan could see this as a miracle in the making. Allan laughed.

'Can't wait til tomorrow. We will get to meet them then' He winked.

'Great' Sighed Robin and turning the T.V on.

Djaq groaned as she sat on Marian's couch.

'You heard am taking it' Marian asked seeing her friend.

'It could be fun. I just don't want to get stuck with a bunch of boys.' Djaq said. Marian nodded in agreement. Just then a _very_ excited Siobhan came bursting into the room and pounced on the sofa. 'Boys! On the next tour!!' She shouted happily both Marian and Djaq sighed.

'And we're meeting them tomorrow!' Siobhan shouted again. Causing Marian to sigh again.

Tomorrow came to soon for Robin. He got ready to go to his managers house where he was going to meet the girl band. Allan and Will asked Robin if he would drive them so they could have a drink. So they were now waiting for him in the living room. Allan moaning with each minute that passed complaining how long it was taking Robin to get ready.

'And you had the cheek to moan about girls mate' Allan said as Robin emerged from is room and walked over to the kitchen counter took his keys and walked out with Allan and Will following.

Marian and the girls met at Marian's flat as she was the only one that could get there without getting lost. Siobhan was going to drive Eve and Alice. While Marian went with Djaq and Dean. They got in their cars and set out on their destination.

The boys arrived at their managers house to find that Much and John were already there. Robin walked in slowly. Dreading every minute of it. He walked in with Allan and Will and went into the living room. Where Much and John were playing the Wii. And John easily beating Much.

'Ah Robin, Allan, Will. The girls aren't here it so make yourself at home' They nodded in thanks to Richard who then left. Robin looked around the photos in the living room, and saw some of Richards and Mary's son who was studying to be a lawyer in Manhattan. Allan grabbed the remote from Much who frowned and began playing Mario Karts.

A few moments later they heard cars outside then a loud horn blaring.(Siobhan)

'Oh that's the girls' Robin heard Mary call then run outside. He sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Much. The others didn't seem that bothered about the idea, especially Allan who now had an even bigger grin on his face. But he just couldn't bare it. Richard walked into the living room.

'Boys I would like you to meet the girls.' The boys all stood as girls began entering the room. Robin only looked up after a few had already entered. He put on the best fake smile he could manage as he looked at them all in turn. A short tanned girl then walked in and she smiled at him, he smiled back and then frowned. She seemed familiar. Then he froze. His breath caught. And his eyes did not budge. There standing just in front of the door, and the last person to enter the room was the beautiful girl he had been spying on during the photo shoot. The girl he thought was a model. The girl who had been through everyone of his thoughts every second since he had met her. There stood Marian.

Marian sighed as she slowly walked into the house. Djaq gave her hand a squeeze foe encouragement and she smiled in thanks. But in all honesty. She hated being here. It had taken her a good five minuted to even get out of the car. Mary ushered them towards her living room door as her husband went in and announced that they had arrived. She took a deep breath as the other girls entered and it was now her turn. She looked at the boys starting from right to left. There stood a very tall man, who in some way looked scary, yet she knew that he was harmless. It was in his soft caring eyes. Then next to him was a shorter boy with medium brown hair who had a smile plastered on his face and seemed to be eyeing Siobhan up. Next to him was another tall man but not as tall as the first. He had short black hair and seemed very shy as his eyes watched the floor. Then there was another short boy who had light brown hair. He smiled and seemed very friendly. Then she moved onto the last one and felt her heart jump. She starred in dis belief. It was the handsome boy that she has met at the photo shoot. The one who had come to help his friend. Who she then recognised to be the darked haired boy. She looked back at the handsome stranger that she had now met twice. He looked shocked, but only for a moment, for then there was a large cocky smile spread over his face. Making her blush.

'Hello stranger' He mouthed to her. Making her go even redder.


	4. in the garden

DST 4

Marian stood in shock and then blushed when he mouthed to her. How can he be a member of 'The Outlaws' He was a model. Or well she thought he was, or at least something to do with photography. She looked to the floor trying to hide her growing blush and smile. But it didn't work.

'Well ladies let me introduce you to the members of 'The Outlaws'. This' He said pointing to the very tall man. 'This is John. Allan, Will, Much and finally Robin.' He said pointing at them all in turn. The others nodded as he said their name, but Robin never took his eyes from Marian. She looked around the others as they were being introduced, then when her eyes met Robin's again she blushed and looked away.

'And the girls.' Mary said. 'This is. Dean, Siobhan, Alice, Djaq and Marian' They all smiled as they were introduced but Marian could not bring herself to look at Robin. Unlike him, who had not stopped smiling at her since she had walked into the room.

'Well down to business' Richard said and motioned them to sit down.

They all took a seat and Robin tried to get close as possible to Marian, and ended up sitting on the chair across from her. She sat side ways trying to block out his face, giving her as little temptation as possible to turn and smile at him. Richard and Mary sat and spoke with the boys and girls about what ideas they had for the duet album. However, there were two people that didn't pay much attention. Robin and Marian. Robin never took his eyes from her and she could feel his gaze burning into her. Every few seconds she would turn ever so slightly and see his sexy grin and turn away quickly, before he saw her blush. Which he did.

Will looked up as Richard and Mary were discussing the album and almost choked on his drink of water. The girl that he had met at the photo shoot was sitting on the couch. He had not been paying attention when they were being introduced and had actually stared at the floor. But now he could not take his eyes from her.

Djaq could feel someone watching her and looked up to find the boy that had fallen at the photo shoot. He blushed when he noticed that she was watching him and looked back down at the carpet. She smiled slightly and then concentrated back on the subject at hand.

'Ok' Richard said. 'Robin usually writes songs for the Outlaws. And Marian I know that you write them for Feminine Attitude. So you can both write the sings for the duets if that's OK and could even collaborate together'" Marian and Robin both looked at each other, and smiled.

'That'll be fine' Robin replied, not once taking his eyes from Marian.

'Right well now that all the business talk is done. How about we go have that BBQ and get to know each other properly.' Mary smiled standing up and walking out to the back garden followed by everyone else.

Richard and Mary had a large house and back garden, where it even had a small forest like area at the back. Marian laughed as she saw Much run straight for the buffet table, and begin to grab at the food. Dean smiled and walked over to talk to him. Will and Djaq stood next to each other nervously, both wanting to talk to each other but neither knowing what to say. Allan however, was the complete opposite and had already started chatting Siobhan up. She smiled bashfully and flirted back, which was not at all shocking to the other members of her band.

Marian was brought out of her thoughts by a voice, that made her blush just hearing it. She turned to find Robin standing behind her smiling.

'Imagine meeting you here' He said.

'Imagine it' She smiled back seductively.

'I couldn't believe that it was you when you walked in the door' Robin said.

'Neither could I. I thought that you had something to do with the photography business. And that's why you were at the photo shoot' Marian replied honestly.

'Me too' Robin said in shock that they had both thought the same thing.

They were just about to go into a deep conversation when Richard called all their attention.

'Allan has just given me a great idea. How about we have a live demonstration of both bands so the others can see what your really like.' Richard said bringing them all together. Robin silently cursed Allan for making him have to share Marian yet again.

'Girls why don't you go first.' Richard said.

Eve ran into the house and came back with a guitar and handed it to Marian who started playing a soft melody.

**'I woke up this morning with a worried feeling inside. **

**But then a saw your face and it made me smile...and a knew everything was going to be all right.**

**Didn't know how how today would go.**

**But now I know that in my soul, you somehow make me whole.**

**Now a sit here smiling, while am singing.**

**Thinking what is this...this is the start of something new.'**

Robin stood gaping as Marian's soft subtle voice finished and she played a few more notes then put the guitar down.

'Right fellas top that' Mary laughed. The girls giggled and Marian watched as the boys walked over and Robin picked up the guitar.

'**She doesn't know what she does to me when she looks this way.**

**She turns around and I beg with my heart for her to stay.**

**That smile lights up my day.**

**Those eyes help me find my way.**

**She laughs and I shiver...coming down with a fever. **

**Hope she'll always be here with me.**

**God help me if she ever leaves. **

**Marked my life with her face. **

**No one else for me in the human race.'**

Robin strummed the guitar and let the note hang. He looked at Marian and winked who looked down and blushed a little. He smiled and also blushed. He could hear Richard start to speak but couldn't make out a word. He couldn't take his eyes of the newly found angel in front of him. Marian looked up and caught his gaze, and both got lost in each others eyes.


	5. football, karaoke, robins house

DSTM 5

Marian and the girls had been discussing things about the duet with the boys. After having met the boys and hearing some of their music they had decided to go ahead with the idea of making a duet album. Everyone was excited, they had never done anything like this before. Marian however, was more excited about working with Robin. She had never met anyone like him before. He was funny, smart, cute, charming, and never seemed give up. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. No one had ever made her feel this way. He made her feel happy when he was around. Like she had a reason for being there. But did she really want to risk it all on one man? Could she risk it all?

Djaq sat across from Marian and was thinking about Will. She had been quite taken with him ever since the photo shoot. He was very sweet and kind, but very shy also. She had been talking to him more at the BBQ, and he had a very nice personality.

Robin and the boys were in his flat watching the football. Rangers were playing Celtic so they had come over with some beer and food to Robin's to watch it together. They watched and cheered as Rangers scored. But they all had their minds on something else. Well everyone apart from Allan that is. Robin was thinking about Marian. He couldn't wait till he saw her again, which would be Monday at the Studio. Which was to his annoyance two whole days away. He downed what was left of the beer and went into the kitchen to get another one.

Will sat quietly as Allan began shouting at the Ref next to him. He couldn't stop thinking about Djaq. He had enjoyed talking to her at the BBQ. He had went unbelievably red when she had said that she had remembered him from the photo shoot. He had become very nervous though which always happened to him when he was around girls. Especially ones he liked.

'I ain't bein funny right...but that Ref is racist' Allan yelled in annoyance.

'Against' Will said softly but deeply while looking at Allan.

'Prodestants' Allan bellowed waving his arm. 'That Celtic player should have gotten a red card.'

'Allan...Just because Celtic are a catholic team don't mean that they are all Catholic. And also there are quite a lot of Catholics on the rangers team' Will stated while the other laughed at Allan's claim.

Allan looked at Will literally shocked. Which made Will laugh all the more.

'Your having me on' Allan said in shock. Will shook his head as he laughed uncontrollably.

Robin walked back into the living room and looked at all his laughing friends confused. Before he could ask John told him not to. So he shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

After the game had finished with a score much to Allan's disgust, they decided to go into one of the pubs in town. They grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

They finally found a pub that Allan would go into cause it wasn't full of Celtic fans cheering. They walked in only to find that it was a karaoke bar. Allan pushed them into one of the alcove tables that would keep them hidden from view. The last thing he wanted to do was sing. They ordered drinks and waited for the waitress to bring them over.

'That Siobhan girl was quite fit.' Allan said taking a big drink of his pint.

'Allan don't.' Much said loudly.

'What' Allan asked confused.

'We have to work with that girl and possibly go on tour with her. And the last thing we need is for you to have a one night stand with her.' Much stated.

'Oi. It might sever in our favour if I sleep with her you know.' Allan defended himself.

'No it wouldn't. She'd end up hating you, and then going to work will be like going to a war.' Much said crossing his arms. 'Tell him Robin'

'Much is right Allan. Stay away from her' Robin said backing up Much. But knowing that that rule probably stood for him also.

'Ok then you stay away from that Dean girl then.' Allan said pointing at Much. Much turned and looked at Allan shocked.

'I wasn't doing anything with her.' Much squeaked.

'Don't give me that. I saw the way you looked at her.' Allan laughed.

Much and Allan started a verbal war between the two of them. As the other drunk their beers and stayed to their own thoughts.

The girls sat and cheered and laughed as each person walked on stage and to the karaoke booth. Some were not to bad, others were terrible. Marian laughed when a very drunken man fell off the stage. Djaq was quiet tonight and Marian knew why. She knew from the start that she liked that Will boy, but both were too shy to say it.

'I'm going to some drinks. You want anything?' Marian yelled over the music to Djaq, who shook her head. Marian got up and walked over to the bar. She was waiting for the bar tender to come over when she heard a familiar voice shouting. She turned frowning looking for the source of all the noise. When she spotted it coming from one of the back booths. Her face lightened up into a smile when she saw Allan and Much arguing, but even more so when she saw Robin sitting with his pint looking ready to kill the both of them. She walked over to them, but none of them realised her as they were all glaring at Much and Allan who were too busy arguing. She walked up behind Robin who was sitting at the edge of the booth and threw her arms around his neck. Scaring the life out of him.

'Well what are the world's most handsomest men doing here' Marian said into his ear. But loud enough for everyone else to hear. Robin smiled and turned around to face her. He smiled and pulled her arm from his neck and held it in his hand.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'Am with the other girls. Thought we would come have some fun' She laughed.

'The others are here.' Allan asked looking around for them, but for one in particular.

'Allan' Much said in a warning tone. Allan looked at him raised and eye brow and then got up in search of the others. Will to had jumped over the table and followed Allan. Much chased after them shouting, John sighed and went to stop what ever fight was about to break out. Leaving Robin and Marian. Marian smiled at Robin and he smiled back cheekily.

'Well looks like your stuck with me then' He laughed.

Marian sighed. 'And here I thought tonight was going to be fun.'

Robin raised his eyebrow slyly. 'You want fun my lady. All give you fun' He pulled her down into his lap quickly and began tickling her. Marian thrashed about laughing trying to get him to stop. Robin laughed at the display in front of him. Finally Marian got him to stop and Robin pulled her up to sit right. Which happened to be right in his lap. But both were to drunk and happy to care. Marian 's face was close to his and she could feel his breath on her chin. She began to move forward slowly as did he. Their lips were just about to meet when.

'Robin' Much yelled coming up from behind them. Robin sighed and turned to him.

'Will you please come and tell Allan to stop chatting her up.' He pleaded.

'Much just leave him. He can make his own mess.' Robin said. Much sat across from Robin in the booth. Marian looked at Robin but he wasn't looking. She slid from his lap and sat next to him. He looked then, and felt like punching Much when Marian moved away a little.

The girls came over and joined the guys in the booth. Marian was still sat next to Robin, but almost on him due to the lack of space. Allan and Siobhan were next to her and all she could hear were their pathetic attempts a flirting. John and Alice were happily discussing some topic and Will and Djaq were sitting blushing and only ever saying something every two minutes. Unlike Much and Dean who would not shut up about food and cooking. She turned to Robin who sat and stared at his pint like he was having competition with it. He hadn't said practically anything since their almost kiss. She then leaned up and whispered into his ear. He smiled and nodded and they both slipped away.

After a few minutes Robin and Marian returned, with smiles plastered on their faces.

'Ok ladies and gentlemen the next karaoke is going to be a duet. So please will Djaq and Will come up to the stage.'

Djaq and Will turned a ghastly shade of red when they heard their names being called. Then others laughed and pushed them from the booth and they walked up nervously to the stage.

Their shaking hands grabbed the mic's as they waited for the song to start. They both turned red when they heard the tune.

**Will:**

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go some place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me _

**Djaq:**

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you _

**Will and Djaq:**

_I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before _

_I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you... 

As soon as the song was over they dropped the mic's and ran back to the gang as fast as they could. Djaq sent Marian a death glare when she sat down. Which made Marian laugh and hold onto Robin's arm for support.

After another two hours they left the club. Marian was supposed to be staying at Siobhan's but now she was going home with Allan. Which made Much panic as he knew what the outcome would be. And a part of him swore Allan was just doing it now to annoy him.

'Marian where are you going to stay tonight?' Djaq asked as everyone else was about to leave. Djaq was staying at her parents with Dean and Alice so Marian couldn't go there as there was no more room.

'I'll just make my way home.' Marian stated like it was obvious.

'That's miles you can't go on your own, not at this time.' Djaq protested.

'What about Robin. His flat is just around the corner and he has a spare room' Will stated.

Marian smiled at the thought of staying at Robin's. But did she want to tonight after they almost kissed. Apart of her wanted that kiss to happen more than anything, and hated Much for ruining it. But the other part of her was cautious.

'Hey Rob!' Will called to Robin who was talking to Much before he left. He tuned at his name being called and walked over to Will and the others as Much began heading home.

'Yeah' Robin said once he reached them.

'It's cool if Marian stays at your tonight isn't it?' Will asked. 'She was meant to be staying with Siobhan but a don' think anyone will want to be there tonight' He said nodding his head in the direction of Siobhan walking to her house with Allan's arm around her shoulders and her squeezing his but. Robin laughed at the sight.

'You can say that again. Of course she can stay at mine' He stated and looked at Marian. She blushed.

'There sorted. Well see you guys later.' Will said running off to catch up with Much who he was staying with.

Djaq turned back to Marian and Robin and smiled. 'See you two later' Then she walked off to the other girls and began walking to the nearest bus stop.

Robin turned to Marian. She was looking down at her hands and playing with them. She seemed uncomfortable. 'Are you sure your OK with staying at mine. Cause we could try and get you home if you want?' Robin asked and regretted it thinking that the answer may be yes, she did want to go home instead.

Marian shook her head. 'No I'll stay at yours if that's OK.' She said. Robin smiled and nodded his head in the direction and then began walking. Marian smiled and began walking with him.

'Tonight was fun' Robin said after moments of silence.

'Yeah. I enjoyed it. It was more than with you guys than it would have been with just the girls.' Marian stated and Robin smiled.

'So studio on Monday. Have you written any songs for the album?' Robin asked. Richard and Mary had decided that it should be Robin and Marian that write the songs for the duet album.

'I've got some idea's but I haven't written any yet. You?' She said turning to look at him.

'Same. Not written anything yet. Well here we are.' He said turning and walking up some steps. He got to a door and put the key in and unlocked it. Marian was amazed at the sight before her. This was a _man's_ apartment. She had expected it to be messy and full of boy things. But Robin's flat had pictures of what she only assumed to be his parents and family on the wall and then a few awards that the band had won. He had an open kitchen that was in a way joined to the living room.

'Here give me your jacket' Robin said as he took of his own. She handed it to him , and he walked through the door and into a different part of the flat leaving Marian in the living room. After a few minutes he came back and gave Marian a tour of the apartment.

'Well this as you can see is the living room and kitchen. The guest bedroom is in there, and the bathroom is there. If you want a shower or anything. And my room id through there.' He said pointing to the door behind him. Marian smiled and looked around the living room.

'Do you want a drink?' Robin called from the kitchen.

'Can I have some cola please' Marian said and Robin nodded.

'Sure' He went to the fridge and opened the can and poured it into a glass, and handed it to her. Marian turned and looked at him. She locked her eyes with his. She took the glass and took a sip from it, but never removing her eyes from his. Robin gazed at her. She was so beautiful he thought. He gently took the glass from her hand and placed it on the coffee table, never breaking his gaze. He moved slowly to her and placed a hand on her face. Marian watched as his face moved slowly down to hers. She closed her eyes and waited for the pleasure she had been denied earlier in the night. Then Robin's lips touched her softly and gently. Marian put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her pressing his lips harder on hers. She began to kiss back instantly and he turned the kiss more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Marian began pushing him towards the door that he had said was his bedroom.

'Marian are you sure. I don't want you to regret anything in the morning' Robin said as he took his lips from hers. As he his answer Marian began kissing him passionately again and pushing him towards the door. Robin smiled into the kiss. He put his hands down to her waist and then lifted her top off. Marian began to un-botton his shirt as she banged him against the wall next to the door.

'Was rubbish at geography' She said as he laughed. He picked her up bridal style and carried through into the bedroom.


	6. mornin after and pink robes

DSTM 6

**this is for my-little-emmilette**

Robin awoke to the sun shining on his face. He stretched and felt something move next to him. He looked down to see the head of brown curls lying on his chest. He smiled and remembered the events that took place last night. He looked at the floor and saw all the articles of clothing I had been throwing around the place. He looked down at her again. He loved having her here sleeping in his arms, but a part of him wanted to wake her so he could talk to her. But then apart of him worried. When she awoke what would happen. Would she freak out and regret last night, or would she be OK. He sighed and looked down quickly as he felt Marian stir beneath him. She moaned and then looked up at him. She frowned for a second which made Robin's heart race and for him to think about jumping out the window, but then she smiled, and he relaxed.

'Morning handsome.' Marian smiled and curled in closer to him.

He smiled. 'Morning to you gorgeous' He kissed the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a while just being happy at being in each others company. Suddenly Marian started laughing. Robin frowned and looked down at her. She looked at him and then pointed up to the ceiling. Robin followed her finger and looked up to the lamp that hung in the middle of the room, and there hanging from it was Marian's bra. He to began laughing. As it swung helplessly fro the light. Then Robin realised that Marian's was still completely naked under the covers. He began scanning the covers then blushed when he noticed that she was watching him. Marian smiled knowing full well what he was doing. Well two can play at that game she thought. She got up and sat on top of Robin and began kissing him, as she held the sheets up in front of her. He was surprised at first but then began kissing her back and placed his hands on her slim waist. Marian began kissing down his neck and chest. He sighed and gasped as she made her way down his stomach. Robin began moving his hands up and down her back. Marian made her way back up until she her lips were against his again. She felt his arousal and smiled.

'Right' She said and she got off him and lay down next to him. 'We better get dressed' She said and laughed at his shocked face.

'Marian that's not fair. You can do that to a man.' Robin said as he rolled over and pinned he beneath him on the bed. Marian laughed as he did so. He leaned down and began kissing her passionately. Marian began kissing him back and put her arms around his bare back and pulled him down closer. Robin began moving to the covers that were around her. Then she remembered that this was meant to be getting him back for checking her out. Quickly she pushed him from her and he rolled right off the bed and onto the floor.

'Better luck next time Locksley.' Marian laughed as she leaned over the bed edge and looked to the floor to see a shocked and confused Robin. Then she got up laughing and walked to the bathroom with the bed sheet around her.

'I'm going for a shower.' She stated. Robin got up from the floor and watched her walk to the bathroom gob smacked.

Marian laughed as Robin walked into the bathroom, in his boxers.

'What are you doing in here?' She asked smiling.

'Thought that I might join you.' He smirked cheekily moving to stand in front of her and put his arms around her. He leaned down and began kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as he made it more passionate. Robin began to tug at the bed sheet that still covered her. Marian smiled.

'Uh uh.' Marian smiled slyly as she pushed him into the shower and turned it to the coldest setting. 'That'll cool you down' She laughed as the freezing cold water hit him and he began trying to get out of the shower. As soon as he did he looked at her cockily.

'Right'

'Oh no' Marian said before she started dashing through the apartment with a soaking wet Robin chasing her.

Siobhan woke to find Allan asleep next to her half of him hanging off the bed. She sighed and nudged him to waken him. He moaned then sat up and looked at her. He looked her up and down and then smirked. Siobhan rolled her eyes, and got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. A few moments later Allan came out to wearing her robe.

'Well darlin wasn't that the best night of your life.' He winked.

'It was a night...not the best...but a night' She stated making a coffee.

Allan frowned. 'Ahh you must have been too drunk to remember it' He stated.

Siobhan banged her spoon down from stirring the coffee and walked over to him.

'The only reason I probably slept with scum like you was because I was drunk!' She yelled as she pushed out the door and locked it. Allan started banging on the door and shouting, but after 20 minutes he gave up.

After another hour of fun and games Marian and Robin had finally gotten ready and were heading to a café for breakfast. Marian was walking down the street with Robin holding hands. Just then she saw something she would never have thought possible.

'Robin' She said and he looked up from his mobile to look at her. 'Is that...is that Allan...in a pink robe.' She laughed. Robin looked across the road and there was Allan walking up the the street in nothing but a short silk pink bath robe that barely covered his bum.

Robin burst out laughing at the sight of him, which caught Allan's attention.

'Oi Rob' He said jogging over the road to them.

'What happened?' Robin asked while in fits of laughter.

'She didn't like my sweet talk' Allan stated rather annoyed. 'Can you give me your keys so I can go and borrow some clothes?' He pleaded. Robin nodded and handed him the keys. Allan nodded and began jogging to Robin's apartment.

Robin turned to Marian. 'Well looks like he had trouble the morning after to' Marian gaped at him then playfully shoved him. He laughed took her hand and continued walking to the cafe.


	7. lunch with Djaq and doubts

DSTM 7

**Would just like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers. :D Hope you like this update.**

After breakfast with Robin, Marian had planned to meet up with Djaq for lunch. So Robin had gone back to his apartment to see what had happened with Allan last night. Marian headed to the little cafe she met Djaq at regularly. She sat down and not a moment later she saw Djaq walking up to her.

'Hi' Marian smiled.

'Hi.'

Djaq sat down and ordered a steak pie. But Marian was still full from her breakfast, so instead just ordered a lemonade.

'So how was Robin's spare room?' Djaq joked as she took a sip of her diet coke.

Marian smiled slyly. 'Actually I found the master bedroom, far more comfortable'

Djaq choked on her diet coke and when she had managed to breath again, looked at Marian full of shock and surprise.

'You slept with him' She asked in dis-belief. Marian blushed and looked down at her drink.

'On purpose?' Djaq asked still not believing it.

'Of course' Marian laughed. 'Djaq I have never felt this way about someone. I can't stop smiling' She blushed.

'I noticed' Djaq laughed.

Djaq was happy for her friend. After everything Marian had been through, she deserved some happiness. And she could clearly see that Robin was going to be the one to give her it.

'I can't wait to start work with them on Monday' Marian smiled in a day dream like manner.

'Me too' Djaq whispered but was too quiet for Marian to hear. She to had her eye on one of the band members.

Marian sat in her own apartment that night. Thinking about things that were happening with Robin. She really liked him. He made her smile and just thinking of him made her blush. But she had been hurt in the past. Did she want to risk that happening again? Granted she never felt the way she did now with the other guy. In truth she hadn't even wanted to date the other guy. Robin made her feel...alive, and to think of never seeing him again made her want to disappear. But that was what worried her. When she was hurt the last time, she got over it quickly because she didn't care for the boy that much. But now, if she got hurt..by Robin, she knew that it would destroy her. She hadn't known him that long and already she had strong feelings for him. She sighed and walked over to her small piano and started writing a song for the new album.


	8. I've got my doubts

DSTM 8

It was Monday and Marian made her way to the studio to start recording songs for their duet album.

Marian was running 10 minutes late. She had been sitting in her living room contemplating on whether or not to call in sick. She hadn't seen Robin since the Saturday. He had been phoning and texting her but she just ignored them. Marian entered the studio building an took a deep breath as she made her way to the studio where everyone would be waiting. She opened the door and walked in. Djaq was sitting starring at Will who was looking over music sheets. Allan and Siobhan were in a corner talking, which didn't look like a happy conversation. Much was at a little food table that had been set up. Robin was looking at music scores with Dean.

They all looked up as she walked in and Mary and Richard walked forward.

'Ah Marian glad you finally decided to join us' He laughed. 'Well lets get to work.'

'Marian have you written any songs yet' Mary asked interested.

'Yeah. Here it is.' Marian said handing the copies to Mary. Mary smiled and looked up at Marian.

'Well lets record it' Mary passed the notes around to the other girls, who looked at the music and then moved over to their instruments in the recording box. Marian moved into the separate box which held the microphone. The girls started the music and Marian waited for her key to sing.

**You'll take me on a journey  
And be there till the end  
It won't be an uphill struggle  
On you I can depend **

**You promised me a dream home  
With roses round the door  
You'll cover me in diamonds  
There's nothing I want more  
And  
You'll be strong  
And you'll turn me on  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true and be faithful too  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?  
**

Marian gazed at room and noticed that he was watching her closley.

**  
'cos if the rain starts falling  
You'll protect me with your coat  
And you'll always tape the football  
And let me watch my soap**

You'll always be as handsome  
And your weight will never gain  
And when I give birth to our children  
I will feel no pain  
And  
You'll bring me flowers  
And you'll bring the showers  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?

You'll always keep the magic  
The tender love and care  
And when you need to change the light bulb  
You wont hand me the chair  
And when we're tired of the city  
And we find a country home  
You'll sell your vinyl records  
And go get us a loan  


Marian watched Robin as he moved slowly around the room. Never taking his eyes from her. He was moving closer to the recording box that she was in, and she felt her heart race.

**  
You'll be my sympathetic lover  
And won't steal the covers  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You won't forsake me  
Your mother won't hate me  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be strong  
And you'll turn me on  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true  
And be faithful too  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right? **

Marian got a thumbs up from Richard and Mary and stepped out the box, as the others girls stepped out theirs. Marian went to walk over to them but she felt something catch her arm and turned around to see Robin standing starring at her. He pulled her gently over to the window.

'Are you OK? I have been trying to call you since Saturday but you never answered.' Robin asked worriedly.

'Yeah I am fine. I've not been home a lot and when a was a was writing lyrics, so a turned my phone off.' Marian felt awful at lying to him. Truth be told she had sat a glared at her phone when the caller ID said that Robin was calling. Wishing with every part of her to pick it up and talk to him. But the fear inside her making her let it ring out.

'Good.' Robin smiled. He leaned down slowly and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and knew then that she couldn't live without him.

'Marian' Mary called from the booth. Marian and Robin broke away smiling. With one more kiss Marian turned and began walking over to Mary.

'Marian' He called making her turn back. 'You never have to have any doubts with me' He smiled then walked over to Allan. Marian was shocked, had he really discovered that that song was about her insecurities with him. She smiled as she thought about what he said and realised that he was right.

Guy threw the paper down on the table. He had just read the news that The Outlaws were doing a duet with Female Attitude...and he was not happy.


	9. a day at the studio

DSTM 9

Marian smiled as she awoke the next morning in Robin's bed. She stretched and felt her hand touch something. She smiled more as she looked to the back of Robin's head, who was lying still asleep next to her. Marian giggled as she moved over closer to him and started trail soft kisses over his bare back. She felt him relax more but not waken. She moved further up his back to his neck and but lightly. He scrunched his shoulder's up and she giggled. He sighed tiredly and turned to face her. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her down for sleepy kiss.

'I'll get you back for that' Robin said tiredly after breaking the kiss.

'Oh will you now' Marian played back.

He nodded in reply. 'Yes but not just now am to tired' Robin stated turning back over to go to sleep.

'On no you don't mister. We have to be at the studio in an hour.' Marian said tugging at the covers that Robin was curled up in. But all she got was a tired moan in reply. So she had to resort to other matters. An idea came to her and she smirked slyly.

'Well then looks like I am just going to have to go for a shower all on my own.' She sighed sadly. But never taking her eyes from Robin. As she said this Robin's eyes darted open. Had she really just said that or was he still dreaming.

'Oh well then.' Marian said getting up from the bed and walking towards the shower. Robin sat up a little and looked behind him to see her walking towards the bathroom.

'Oh well shower for one' He heard her say. And before he could even register the words he had jumped up and ran over the bed onto the floor and and began running towards the bathroom, picking Marian up on the way. She squeaked and laughed as he ran full pelt towards the bathroom.

Will and Djaq had made plans to meet and have breakfast and then go to the studio. They were meeting at the local Costa Cafe on the street corner. Will was sat a an outside table fidgeting madly. He was either playing with his mobile, checking the time every three seconds or standing and then sitting for no reason what so ever. Which gained him a few puzzled looks from the other customers.

Where was she? He thought to himself. I knew she wouldn't come. Why would she? Who would want to meet you, you ugly git. He mentally cursed himself.

'Will' His heart began to race and he was scarred to turn around. She came. He thought in shock. He then saw the named lady come and sit across from him, with a smile on her face. He smiled and let out the breath he had been holding.

'How are you' He managed to say without shaking.

'Fine thanks, you?' Djaq asked looking up from the breakfast menu.

'Good thanks.' Will said picking up his own Menu, and concentrating really hard to get it to stop shaking. Djaq sighed happy that she had gotten there in time. She had put too much lavender oil in her bath last night, and when she had awoke the morning, her hair had resembled a chip pan. Leaving her thirty minutes to shower, get ready and get to the cafe on time. But she did it. How she didn't know, but she did it.

Robin and Marian arrived at the studio hand in hand. They were about to go in when they saw Will's car pull into the car park and him and Djaq get out of it. Robin walked over and began talking to Will, as Djaq walked over to Marian. Marian and Djaq started walking over to the Studio with Robin and Will following behind, but at a safe enough distance that they couldn't hear the girls.

'Ooo, arriving with Mister Scarlett are we' Marian teased. Djaq blushed and looked at her.

'Coming from the girl who's bed hasn't been slept in at all night'

Marian mouth dropped to the floor at her come back. But only because she didn't have a smart comment to say in return.

'Well?' Robin asked in suspense.

'Well what?' Will frowned completely confused.

'How did breakfast go?'

Will didn't reply. But the large smile and crimson cheeks told Robin enough.

'That good huh' Robin laughed.

'Be quiet Will you.' Will hissed, looking ahead at Djaq to see if she had heard, but thankfully she hadn't seemed to.

'Next you'll be asking her to go for a walk in the park' Robin laughed. Will gave him a death glare, as they walked up to the doors of the studio. Djaq held the door open for Will, who smiled and walked in. Marian had also held the door for Robin, who took it from her and winked. Marian blushed and started walking behind Will and Djaq. Robin came up behind her and grabbed her from behind, kissing her neck. She giggled as the kisses ticked her. Will and Djaq looked at the commotion behind them and sighed and shook their heads. Djaq sighed wishing that Will would do that to her. Little did she know he was wishing he could do the same thing.

They walked into the studio where everyone else, yet again was waiting for them. Djaq and Will turned around and were puzzled when Robin and Marian didn't come in after them. Will looked down the corridor then back at the gang and shrugged. The others started working on their music sheets and notes. After five more minutes Robin and Marian walked in. Everyone turned to look at them smirking. Marian blushed and walked over to Much and Dean who were working on which songs should be on the album. Robin watched as she left, and felt sad that she was no longer by his side. He was being stupid and he knew that, she was after all only across the room. He smiled and walked over to where Allan was sitting talking to Siobhan.

**Just to say I DO NOT think that for one moment Harry Llyod is ugly, he is very cute actually. But Jonas is HOT. **


	10. two love songs, and jessica alba

DSTM 10

Siobhan sat in her apartment cuddled up on the sofa. She hadn't really spoken to Allan since the karaoke night. In fact she had done everything in her power to avoid him. But the hardest time is when they are at the studio, where she can't take her eyes of him. How could he just act like that. Like he was the best man in the world, and that she was just another notch on his belt. Like it hadn't meant anything to him. Siobhan hadn't wanted to, but in the end she really did fall for him. And then he treated her like she was nothing. So now that's what he was to her...nothing.

Robin woke up in his flat and rolled over in bed to move closer to Marian, only to find the bed empty. Frowning he looked around the room, then through the door that led to the living room. But she wasn't there. He leaned over the bed to see if her clothes were still lying on the floor, where they had been quickly disposed of last night. However, they were gone now. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his mobile and phoned Marian's.

'Hello'

'Marian, where are you?' Robin asked confused.

'I woke early and couldn't get back to sleep. So me and Djaq have gone for a walk.' She stated casually.

'Oh right...OK. It's just I woke up and you weren't here, and I got a little worried.' Marian could hear the slight embarrassment in his voice, and smiled that he cared so much.

'Well I am going to go back to mine and get changed so I'll meet you at the studio Ok?' She asked smiling.

'Sure no problem. See you later babe.' Robin smiled.

'Bye hun' Marian said hanging up.

Robin then got up and went for a shower before getting dressed.

Marian hung up and looked over to Djaq, who had a knowing smile on her face.

'Oh shut up.' Marian blushed as she started jogging again.

Djaq giggled then ran to catch up with Marian.

Everyone was at the Studio, waiting on Richard to come and tell them what they would be doing today. At the moment he was talking to Mary so, they amused their selves for the time being.

After a few more minutes Richard walked out of the controls booth and over the gang.

'Right today Robin and Marian will be recording the songs they wrote last week. Mary and I have looked over them and their music sheets and think that they are good to put on the album' Richard smiled. Robin and Marian looked at each other and he winked, causing her to blush and look away.

'Well Robin. You're up first.' Richard said. Robin got up from his seat on the stool and walked into the recording booth. The music started playing, and Robin started singing.

**  
I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do**

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the One

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the One

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Take away my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do 

Robin walked out of the booth, to see a gob struck Marian. He knew that as soon as she heard it that it was for her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist.

'That was beautiful.' She whispered kissing him lightly on the lips.

'Beautiful song for a beautiful lady.' He smiled.

Marian rolled her eyes and laughed.

'Right Marian now your turn dear.' Richard called over the microphone.

Marian smiled and kissed Robin again and walked towards the recording room.

'Beat that song.' He smirked as she walked towards the booth. She looked back and smirked.

Marian stepped inside and put the headphones on her head, but so that the head band lay down under her chin. Richard pressed the button and the music began playing through the speakers.

**Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
_Chorus:_  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  
_Chorus_  
And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
_Chorus_ **

Marian stepped out and walked over to Robin who was standing where she had left him.

'Just did Locksley.' She smirked and kissed him.

Robin was shocked. He had given her a challenge and she had beaten him. That song was amazing and her voice only made it better.

After another two hours at the studio everyone headed home. Robin took Marian back to his after they had gone and rented a film. It as 'Honey' starring Jessica Alba. Robin sat on the couch and Marian cuddled into him. The film was at the part where she starts dancing in the club after work.

'God she's fit.' Robin said. Marian smiled at him and shook her head.

'I mean look at her flat stomach' He added. Marian froze.

'And her nice slender hips.' He continued. Marian wasn't stick think like Jessica Alba. She had curves in probably did need to loose a few pounds. But she had never had the need to. Now her boyfriend thought that she was fat.

'So you like girls like that?' Marian asked quietly, not wanting to hear the answer.

'Marian. It's Jessica Alba who couldn't.' Robin stated pointing to the T.V and looking down at Marian.

'I better go.' She said standing and going to get her coat off the rack. Robin frowned as he watched her. He stood confused at her action.

'Why are you going?' He asked putting his hands on his hips.

'We have to be at the studio tomorrow and I want an early night.' Marian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Robin scoffed. 'Marian you haven't slept at your house in like..two weeks nearly.'

Marian looked at him and shifted uncomfortably. Robin knew something was wrong and wished she would open up and tell him.

'Marian what's wrong.' He asked softly.

Marian looked down to the floor and whispered something sadly. But he never heard her right.

'What?' He said walked forward a little.

'I'm fat.'

'What!?' He shouted surprised at her confession. He would never in his life had said that Marian was fat. He loved Marian's body.

'I am too fat. I have big hips and a horrible body and you think I am ugly' She yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Robin walked up to Marian and tried to take her hands.' Marian' But she shoved him away. Before he could stop her, she had opened the door and ran out into her car and drove away. Robin sighed and sat down. _What had just happened there?_ He wondered. He walked over and sat on the couch. He would give her thirty minutes to get home then call her.

Two hours later, and after Robin had bombarded Marian with calls to which she did not answer. He realised that he was going to have to prove how much he loved her a different way.

Marian went straight home and sat on the couch and began to cry extremely. She put her head in her hands and wept for hours. Robin called her numerous times, but she did not answer any of them. She was so confused. She loved him so much but she deserved better than her. He deserved Jessica Alba. She had a great body. Nothing like Marian's chubby one. Soon she had cried herself to sleep.


	11. beautiful

DSTM 11

**Hey thanks you for all the reviews so far. They only make the story better. Also to the many reviewers that said that Richard Armitage was hot. I also agree :D:D. **

**Also I know I haven't mentioned them in a while. But to just to remind you. Guy is part of Vaisey's band the 'Sheriff'. But back to the story...**

**Marian awoke the next day on her couch with her clothes still on. Her cheeks were dry with the many tears she had shed well into the night. She remembered all the nights traumatic's and desperately wanted to call Djaq and tell her that she would not be in the studio today. But she had to face him sometime, and what time like the present. She went for a shower and then began to get dressed. **

**Robin made a mental challenge to not let Marian leave the studio today. That's if she even came in. But he had decided that if she didn't come in he would then go and sit outside her apartment all day and night if he had to. He walked into the studio and looked around everyone was there...but no Marian. He sighed and was about to go and ask Djaq is she had heard anything from her, but Richard called him over.**

**Marian walked in. She scanned the Robin quickly for Robin, and found him in the recording booth talking with Richard. He had the head phones on and was obviously going to record a song soon. She walked over to Djaq and kept her eye on Robin. He had yet to notice her but then as Richard walked out of the booth he spotted her and locked eyes with her. Richard started the music and Robin waited for his right note to sing.**

**I love the way she feels her clothes  
i love those frekles on her nose  
i love the way she plays it cool  
i think that she is beautiful**

she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely

she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely

your funny  
your yummy  
you wear tops that show a little tummy

it's easy to tease me  
you never ever looked that pleased to see me

i don't know, i don't know, i don't know  
how we'll make it though this

i don't know. i don't know i don't know...

i love the way she bites her lip  
i love the way she shakes her hips  
i love the way she makes me drool  
i think that you are beautiful

she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely

she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely

your funny  
your yummy  
i think your daddy makes a lot of money

it's easy to tease me  
she never ever looked that pleased to see me

i don't know, i don't know, i don't know  
how we'll make it though this

i don't know. i don't know i don't know...

i think that you are lovely

i think that you are beautiful

she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely

she's so lovely  
she's so lovely  
she's so lovely

i don't know, i don't know, i don't know  
how we'll make it though this

i don't know. i don't know i don't know... 

Robin walked out of the booth, never having taken his eyes from Marian. Her eyes became watery and she soon started crying. Everyone turned and frowned at her. Robin walked over the room and grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He 'shh' and soothed her, as she wept into his chest.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'It's Ok. Don't worry about it.' Robin said quietly. He then turned her and walked out of the studio and took her home.


	12. duet and secret admirer

DSTM 12

Marian had stayed at Robin's last night, after crying and apologising for hours. But he just told her not to be so stupid and that everything was fine between them. She smiled and they both went to bed. Now they were leaving to go to the studio and record their first duet. Do far they had recorded a few single songs, but now it was time for their first duet and they were both excited. Robin drove them to the studio.

They walked into the recording booth as soon as Richard was ready to record. They were stood in the same booth facing each other. Robin smirking, making Marian blush and get embarrassed. The music started and they both got ready to sing.

**Robin:**

Why, why, why

**Marian:**

Oh ooh ohh

**Robin**:

There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

**Robin and Marian:**

Like a broken arrow

**Robin**:

In the shadows  
Come to come, come to me

**Robin and Marian:**  
Can't you see that

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you

**Marian**:

Ooh ooh, yeah  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby, ohh

**Robin**:

Before I start going crazy

**Marian**:  
Going crazy, ohh

**Robin and Marian:**  
Run to me  
Run to me  
Cause I'm dying...

**Robin and Marian: **

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why

**Marian**:

Why, why don't you let me love you

**Robin**:  
I wanna feel you need me

**Marian**:  
Feel you need me

**Robin**:  
Just like the air you're breathing

**Robin/Marian:**  
Breathing, I need you here in my life

**Marian**:

Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk alway, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no...

**Both**:

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah

Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you...

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you

Why (why), let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, love you, let me love you

Robin and Marian walked out of the booth hand in hand smiling at a good days work. The rest applauded causing Marian to go bright red and Robin to laugh. Richards said that it was perfect, and didn't need any amending so they were all free to go. Robin had said that he was going to take Marian shopping as a treat and she had happily agreed. She smiled as they walked hand in hand through the shops. Robin bought her loads of clothes and gifts and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Robin was happy to see her smile. He loved to make her happy, knowing that he could. He laughed as she gaped at a dress in the window, and dragged him into the shop.

What a shame this happiness will be short lived. The man across the street hiding in the car thought. He looked through the pictures he had been taking of her with him for over a week now. It was time to put the plan into action. He then drove off, leaving the happy 'couple' alone for one last time together.


	13. dinner and naughty underwear

DSTM 13

**Ok you'll have to keep thanking My-little-emmilette because she keeps demanding updates lol. Which is why there have been THREE updates tonight. :O:O OMG not done tht in ages lol**

Marian laughed as she put her shopping bags down in her flat. Robin had bought her so much and even when she had insisted that she had enough now he kept buying her more. Marian then walked over to her wardrobe and pulled open the doors. She wasn't going to need a lot of the older ones now. She brought put two black bags and began filling them. Tomorrow she would take them to a charity shop. Once her wardrobe was clearer she put some of her new clothes and shoes in.

Robin had invited Marian over for dinner, so after dropping her off he had gone back into town to get some things. He was walking through the Centre trying to remember everything he had to get when he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see a thin blonde woman holding his hand smiling up at him. He frowned wondering what was happening. He stopped walking and was about to ask the girl what she was doing when she suddenly let go of his hand and walked away. He frowned watching her leave. He was bewildered. But in the end put it down to a strange occurrence, maybe even a shy fan, and continued his shopping.

Marian got dressed in a short black dress and high heels. She curled her hair and grabbed a small hand bag and got a taxi over to Robin's. She decided that she would probably be drinking and would end up spending the night at Robin's, so thought best to leave her car at home.

She knocked on his door and seconds later it opened to a cocky smiling Robin. He was wearing black trousers and a dark blue tucked in shirt. And he looked fabulous. Marian thought to herself as she walked in.

'Hey gorgeous' Robin winked.

'I was just thinking the same thing' Marian smirked. She looked at the table. It was covered in a white linen cloth. It was covered in red rose petals and had candles light across it. She gasped as she saw it. He had gone to so much effort. She turned and kissed him.

'This is beautiful' She smiled.

'Just like you' He smirked and kissed her again.

'Honestly does the charm ever stop' Marian smirked.

'There's no charm with you...just truth' Robin kissed her passionately and then walked into the kitchen to check on the food, and Marian made herself at home.

After a lovely dinner Marian and Robin sat on the sofa. Marian had a red wine and Robin was drinking a beer. They were cuddled together and talking. Robin then remembered that girl that had grabbed his hand and went to tell Marian about the strange event. But when he opened her mouth she put a finger on his mouth and 'shh' him.

'your turn for a surprise.' She smirked and laughed when he raised and interested eyebrow. Marian stood and began unbuttoning her dress. She let it slip to the floor and smiled as she saw his face. Marian was standing in a black lace kinky underwear. The top was see through and went to just below her belly button and her lace thong, was going to send Robin over the edge.

'Right' He said as he stood up and put her over his shoulder in a fire man's lift and jogged to the bedroom. Marian squealing all the way.

''Robin, my chest will fall out.' Marian laughed holding the top of the lace to her chest.

'It'll be like that in a minute anyway' He smirked as Marian hit his back and he came to the bedroom door. He opened it and walked in kicking it close with his foot.

If only they knew what was to come.


	14. what's on the cover?

DSTM 14

Marian was sitting on Robin's couch drinking coffee, and wearing one of his shirts. Robin was getting dressed and trying to persuade her to do the same.

'Marian its nearly twelve.' He smiled. Marian just shrugged her shoulders and cuddled deeper into the couch. Robin gave up and walked into the bathroom to wash.

When he was ready to leave and Marian was still sitting in his shirt on the couch he told her he had to nip out and see Richard. She said she would be here when he got back.

Robin had lied. He wasn't going to see Richard. He was sneaking down to the jewellers in the Mall to buy Marian a nice gifted she had seen and liked when they were shopping yesterday, but she would not allow him to buy it for her. So he had decided he would buy it for her birthday which was a few months away. But he could put it by and save it for her. He smiled as made his way to the shop to buy it.

He was walking back with the small white jewellery bag. He smiled imagining what Marian's face would be like when she saw. That reminded him. Marian was at the flat so he would have hide the bag somewhere before she saw it, or else he would never be able to keep it from her. He was so lost in thought he never saw the fast approaching blonde girl. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips hard against his. He was shocked and didn't respond for a moment. However, then his senses kicked in he pushed her off him. He looked down to see that it was the same girl that had grabbed his hand yesterday. Yet again though, when he went to speak to her she just ran off. He stood there bewildered not knowing what to do. But there was nothing he _could_ do now. So he went to Will's which was where he had decided to hide the present.

Another two hours later he left Wills, with the promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about the gift for Marian. Robin cursed as eh drove back to his flat. He had forgotten to tell Will about the strange girl that had attacked him twice in one week. He would have to tell them the next time that they were at the studio. Robin pulled into his car space and walked into his flat. Surprisingly he found it empty. Marian wasn't there any more. Then he found a note saying that something had upset Siobhan and that she had gone to make sure she was OK. Robin yawned and went and lay on the couch.

Marian left Siobhan's and hour later after she had finally stopped crying. She was going to do Allan in the next time she saw him. Siobhan had bedded him again, and then he had treated her like shit...again. She thought of Robin, and thanked god that she had fallen for one of the nice ones in the band, and not the toe rag Allan. She thought about going back to Robin's, but then decided to go home and work on the songs for the album.

Allan sat at home. Siobhan had thrown him out again after spending the night with him. That girl has some issues he thought. Doesn't she see how much she means to me. How much I care for her. OK maybe I do go over the top a little and brag to much. But it's only because I want her to believe she's getting some amazing, great guy. That's she's getting something that he's not. But didn't matter now looks like he's lost his chance for good now.

Will sat in his apartment when he heard the door bell go. He walked over and opened it. He blushed when he saw the beautiful tanned woman standing there also blushing.

'What are you doing here? I thought that you weren't coming over til later?' He said smiling.

Djaq walked in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Will smiled and closed the door. They had been dating for about a week now, but had decided to keep it quiet as they didn't know whether or not it was going to work out. But things were going great. She loved spending time with him, and then at the end of the day hated going home. He was the same. He loved having her around, and someone to spoil.

Much had invited Dean over to show her how to cook one of the many meals he keeps telling her about. But then he found that he was quite nervous and kept making lots of mistakes. Dean laughed and blushed when she realised that she had this effect on him. She did like him though, she liked how he could get completely lost in a discussion, make her laugh and say the most ridiculous things. But she loved him for it.

Marian woke up the next day. It felt strange to wake up in her own bed and without Robin lying next to her. She felt the empty pillow next to her and wished with everything that Robin was lying there. She got up and went to make a coffee. As she put the kettle on the letter box rattled at the days news paper fell to the floor. Marian walked over and picked it up. She glanced over the fornt page, and then when her eyes fell on the Title and photo, her eyes froze with shock and pain, her body began to shake with uncontrollable sobs. She felt to her knees still clutching the paper, and put her hand to her mouth like that would somehow stop her form crying...but it didn't. And she sat curled in front of her door, as the tears poured freely. She couldn't believe it.

Djaq and Will giggled as they lay in bed together. He was tickling her and she was trying her hardest to get away from him. Which resulted in her almost falling out of the bed and Will catching her. Djaq kissed him and got up to go to the toilet. As she was walking back from the toilet, she noticed the paper sitting on the floor at the door. She walked over and picked it up. She looked at the front cover and gasped.

'Oh my god...WILL!!' Djaq yelled as she ran back to the bedroom and Will.

**Oo wats in the paper...and why has it upset Marian. **


	15. Robin fly's from the nest

DSTM 15

Marian was at on the couch, her cheeks stained with tears and sniffing. The paper sat in front of her. She hated it. A mere piece of paper had destroyed her life in simple seconds. It had destroyed her. It had taken everything she loved and broken it in her face. She had decided what she was going to do, but the thing was...could she?

Will and Djaq got dressed frantically. As soon as Will had seen the paper they knew that they had to get to Marian. They quickly left his apartment and drove to Marian's flat. Djaq ran up the steps as fast as her small legs could carry her, with Will following close behind. Djaq banged on Marian's door.

'Marian open up!' She shouted. But there was no answer. Djaq turned and looked at Will.

'Robin's?' He suggested. She nodded and then ran quickly to his car.

Marian stood outside Robin's apartment. Braving the courage to knock on the door. She just gazed it at intently as if it would disappear and the following events would not have to come. But the door was still there when she took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock.

Robin had just gotten dressed when he got a txt on his phone. He picked it up and looked at it.

_Marian's on her way over, be warned. W._

Robin frowned at the txt from Will. Be warned? Why?. Just then there was a knock on his door.

He shrugged and put the phone down. He opened the door to find Marian standing. He was about to smiled when he noticed that she looked sad, and had obviously been crying. He went to ask what was wrong but before he barely opened his mouth, Marian delivered a hard smack to his face.

Robin frowned rubbing the side of his face. _What the hell?_

'Marian? What's wrong?' Robin asked.

'This!' She saved waving the paper in his face. 'This! Is what's wrong!' Marian pushed the paper into his chest and he took it, and looked it at it puzzled. His eyes widened at the headline and photo. It said 'Robin flies from the nest' And then had two pictures of him with that girl. One where he was holding her hand and the other where he was kissing her. Robin looked back up to Marian and honestly didn't know what to say.

'Marian I swear..' But he never got to continue.

'How could you! I thought we had something! I thought you loved me!' Marian yelled through tears.

'I do love you and we do have something...please don't through it away.' Robin pleaded.

'You threw it away! Not me!' She yelled waving her arms about, crying. 'I though I could trust you' She whispered.

Robin walked over to her. 'You can Marian. You can. I would never hurt you.' He said tears pouring down his cheeks.

'You already have.' Marian whispered. She turned to leave, but Robin caught her arms and turned her to face him. He put his arms around her waist and dropped down to his knees. His head resting against her stomach.

'Please don't go.' Robin begged.

Marian sniffed her tears. She rested her hand on his shoulder's as she began to speak. ' I loved you. I thought that I could trust you. I thought that I was safe with you...I thought that you were someone who would _**never**_hurt me. She sniffed and gathered herself up making her voice sound strong and dominant.'But now I see how wrong I was.' As she said the last part she pushed against his shoulders hard and sent him crashing to the floor. Then turned and left.


	16. Plan in motion, and one member down

DSTM 16

**Just a little update. **

Djaq and Will ran into Robin's open apartment to find him on the floor crying. They had passed Marian on the way in, but when they had tried to talk to her she had barged straight by them. They both went and sat on the floor next to a weeping Robin.

'Robin what happened?' Djaq asked softly.

Robin sobbed a little longer before he was able to answer Djaq's question. 'She didn't believe me...She broke up with me' He cried.

Djaq sighed sadly. Marian had probably over reacted. Not thought the situation through. She just hoped that it would work out all right. Maybe she just needed a day to calm and sort herself out.

But right now they needed to help Robin, who was basically a puddle on the floor. Will helped him stand and put him on the couch, where they kept an eye on him.

Marian walked home and slammed her door shut. How could he act like he had done nothing wrong?! He had cheated on her...twice, and with the same girl. How could she not have seen it. He was always sneaking off to go see Richard, when she woke in the morning sometimes he wasn't even there, and came back with a lame excuse. Marian sat down on the couch and began to cry again.

Guy smirked as he looked at the paper in front of him. He was happy with the pictures and front page headline. His plan was working perfectly. Soon Marian would be his, and Robin would be forgotten.

Robin had tried constantly to get Marian to talk to him at the studio, but she avoided him altogether. She came in sang the song and then left as soon as she was done. He hated going to work now, knowing that the one woman he loved more in the world barely registered his existence when he was in the same room as her. He really didn't know what to do. He had sent her flowers, he got them sent back. He sent her a teddy, he got it sent back. He sent chocolates, and he got them sent back, and that's got to be saying something.

A few days later though, Marian never came into the studio. Djaq went outside to call her, while everyone waited patiently. After about twenty minutes she came in looking sad. Everyone noticed and stopped talking and turned to her waiting for her to speak. Especially Robin.

'That was Marian.' Djaq said quietly and sadly. 'She has quit the band.'


	17. Music Show and a New Face

DSTM 17

Marian had decided to go on her own. Being in the band was too hard at the moment. Seeing Robin everyday was killing her. Also the other girls were trying to persuade her to go back with him. And that was just to painful to think about at the moment. Djaq had also tried to make her talk with him. And much to Marian's regret that had a big fight and fell out. Now she was on her own. She was thinking about taking a holiday to see her father. He lived in Washington, and was the Secretary of State, had been for a year and a half now. Maybe that would take her mind of things...and her heart.

Robin had been shocked at Marian's surprising leaving. He still was. He wanted her here. To see her everyday. If he couldn't hold and touch her, he could at least see her. Djaq had then told him that Marian had left the state to go and visit her father. Which only made it worse. Never mind the fact that the press were all over his case.

Guy was keeping track of Marian. He had found from a good source that she was now in Washington. Where he happened to be working on Sheriff's new album. He would have her soon. And the she would be his forever.

Marian had landed safely in Washington and her father had sent a car to pick her up and take her to the house. He said he would be home around about dinner time. Marian sighed and went and picked her room and put her suitcases in it and began to unpack.

The girls were still recovering from Marian's departure and was trying to work out the songs. So far Siobhan had been singing lead. But some of the material wasn't working with her voice. Which left them in trauma. But they were getting through it with the help of the boys.

A few days after being in Washington, Marian received an invitation to go to a music awards bash. She didn't want to go. Thought it would be to public and didn't have anyone to go with. But her father had said that it made be a good thing for her. And also help prove to Robin and the other's that she had moved on. So she agreed to go. But then she had no idea what to wear, so she went shopping and after fours hours decided on a gold wavy dress with a thick darker gold bodice in the middle.

The limo picked her up and took her to the event. A butler came and opened the door and she stepped out. Immediately the camera's started flashing and people began shouting her name. She turned and smiled, waved and posed. But then they started shouting questions about Robin which she ignored. Marian smiled and stayed on the carpet a little longer, so as not to make it obvious that she was a little upset. Then she walked into the show.

A few hours later and after many awards and applauding, the show was over and the party began. Marian made her way up to the table. Where there were many glasses of different types of wines. She gazed at them and read their cards, trying to decide which one to choose. She was just about to try one when someone called her name.

She turned to find a tall, dark haired man dressed in a black tux, with leather stripes going down it, which made it awful.

'My names Guy...guy Gisbourne.' He said holding out his hand.

'Marian Fitzwalter.' She said taking it and shaking it.

**Oo whats going to happen now. Will Marian go home with Guy? Reviews make me write quicker.**


	18. 3 songs of meaning

DSTM 18

Marian yawned as she stretched the next morning. She moaned as she sat up feeling like her head weighed as much as a truck. Perhaps she shouldn't have drunk so much wine last night. She had met Guy there. He was also a singer in a band and she had ended up spending most of the evening with him. He seemed nice so they swapped numbers. She wasn't wanting a relationship or anything. It was too soon after Robin. Although he had dropped her off home and she had agreed to meet him today for lunch.

Siobhan walked into the Studio. Today was her first duet...with Allan. She looked at him but as soon as she did she looked away. It hurt to much to look, knowing that's all she could do. Siobhan walked straight into the booth, followed by Allan. She didn't say a word. Just put the head phones on and waited for the music to come. Allan sighed sadly and did the same.

**_Allan_  
Allan and Siobhan  
remix that gona make ya head swell yo  
yo hey yo yo hey yo**

so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin crazy

what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
sean paul u'll give ya the good lovin daily  
now you try and pull that got me actin shady

_Siobhan_

You say you love, say you love me  
But you're never there for me, yeah, mmm...hmm...  
You'll be cryin', slowly dyin'  
When I decide to leave, oh, oh

All we do is make up  
Then break up  
Why don't we wake up  
And see

When love hurts  
It won't work  
Maybe we need some time alone  
We need to let it breathe

Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe

_Allan_

so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin crazy

_Siobhan_

You're only lonely when your homey  
Ain't got a ride or no loot, yeah, uh-huh  
Then comes the drama  
Some other girl is claimin' she's goin' out with you,

hmm...hmm...

All we do is make up  
Then break up  
Why don't we wake up  
And see

When love hurts  
It won't work  
Maybe we need some time alone  
We need to let it breathe

Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe (Uh...huh...)  
Breathe

_Allan_

so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
shady shady shady shady

not again  
my girl for the fourth time  
let me make it very clear to you  
your very dear to me  
and honor of me  
share to you  
me not unfair to you  
who would u want  
for real you make me know and  
i will be there for you  
but me know im not a fear to you  
stand up like a man and not be there cuz i care for you  
long time tellin you  
no other girl can compare to you  
and if i live without  
im gonna share my life and there for you  
say you want to breathe  
im still not im exhalin'  
say you want to leave cuz this relationship failin'  
aint nobody say that it would be smooth sailin'  
girl i wana know why your bailin'

so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin shady shady baby baby

_Siobhan_

maybe we need some time alone  
so we can just breathe  
let it breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
let it breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
yeah yeah yeah yeah let it breathe yeah  
oh oh time to breathe yall... 

The gang listened and applauded when the two walked out of the booth. But Siobhan couldn't handle it and ran away crying. Djaq and Dean following close behind.

Robin was next to record. He sighed as he walked into the booth and put the head phones on. He had written this song just after Marian had left. And he broke his heart art every word. Some of the song was about things that had happened, other parts about things that he wished would happen. He heard the music begin and started singing.

**I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I only knew  
Days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying**

Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late  
'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Though things have seemed to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away

'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
And the world's crashing down  
And you cannot bear to crawl  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost 

Robin finished as a tear fell down his cheek.

Marina met Guy for lunch at a local cafe. He had picked her up seeing she didn't really know where anything was. She looked around the sights and smiled. Everything looked so beautiful. She felt like she was on holiday, and was so happy that it didn't have to end any time soon.

'So what are you doing with your career now?' Guy asked sipping his coffee. Marian had just told him about everything that had happened and how she had then quit the band.

'Hmm not sure. I haven't really thought about that' Marian replied thinking.

'Why don't you try going solo. I bet you would be great.' Guy suggested. Marian thought for a moment. Perhaps that would work, but she had never worked alone.

'Maybe. It would be strange working alone though. I have never done it before.'

'Well you don't have to. You can work with us. And we will help you make your first solo album.' Guy smiled. Marian smiled to thinking that it was a good idea. And maybe making another album would take her mind off Robin.

'Alright your on.' Marian smiled as she and Guy clinked cups.

'Heres to you and your new solo career'

Marian had been going to the studio with Guy for a few days now, and it had been working great. She was excited as today her first song for her solo album went public. Marian and Guy sat in his apartment listening to the radio as they waited for her song to be played, and soon the radio DJ announced it and it began to play.

**You always check yourself  
In every mirror you see, day and night  
And it is such a shame  
Your vanity is to blame  
Oh why don't you knock it off**

It is the pointlessness  
That's got me loving less  
I cannot handle that you're such a wannabe  
You're caught up in yourself  
And me,you don't even see

I won't be crying when I'm lonely  
'Cause I'll be making sure I'll have a good time  
Hey nothing wrong when I'm alone now  
'Cause I'm alone and I'm proud  
I won't be crying when I'm lonely

I'm sure you don't believe  
That anybody can tell you're a fool  
I'll bet that you believe  
They only think that you're cool  
And a handsome devil too

But baby trust me now  
You better turn around  
'Cause otherwise you're gonna fall and hit the ground  
'Cause all this beauty boy  
Won't last eternally

I won't be crying when I'm lonely  
'Cause I'll be making sure I'll have a good time  
Hey nothing wrong when I'm alone now  
'Cause I'm alone and I'm proud  
I won't be crying when I'm lonely

I won't be crying when I'm lonely  
'Cause I'll be making sure I'll have a good time  
Hey nothing wrong when I'm alone now  
'Cause I'm alone and I'm proud

I won't be crying when I'm lonely  
'Cause I'll be making sure I'll have a good time  
Ain't nothing wrong when I'm alone now  
'Cause I'm alone and I'm proud  
I won't be crying when I'm lonely 

The song finished and Marian and Guy high five each other.


	19. 3 singing from their heart

DSTM 19

Marian and Guy were spending all day at the studio recording songs, as her album was to be ready a.s.a.p. She had written many songs since breaking up with Robin. All of them sad. But the next one hurt her most of all. As she stepped into the booth, her heart raced and her breath wavered. She closed her eyes as the music began to play through the head phones. Praying that she could make it through the song without crying. Because every word of this song was true to her.

**How bout a round of applause?  
Standin ovation...  
Ooooh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech  
oh...

How bout a round of applause?  
Standin' ovation...

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now... 

Guy gave her the thumbs up from the control booth. Marian smiled sadly and walked out to go and join him. If only things could have been different, she thought.

Djaq and the others watched Robin intently as Marian's song played on the radio in the studio. Mary had just told them of her decision to make a solo album. Robin listened intently to each word, knowing that it was about him. Every word broke his heart. Knowing that the one woman he loved more in the world, _hated_ him more than anything. The song ended and the last verse replayed constantly in his head. _But it's over now..._ And maybe he had to accept that. No matter how much it hurt. Allan stepped into the booth to record his song, while Robin slipped away un-noticed. Allan shake nervously as he waited for Richard to start playing the music. He had written this song on what he thought Siobhan thought of him. And in all honesty he regretted writing it. As it seemed to make it a lot more real.

**Met a girl, thought she was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued**

in a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

She fucking hates me  
trust  
she fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

She was queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour  
she took all I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling of bad, no

In a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought i'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

_Chorus_

that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over and i'm glad  
'cause i'm a fool for all i've said

_Chorus_

la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
she fucking hates me 

Allan walked out of the booth and looked at Siobhan sadly. She glared at him in response, causing him to look away hurt. He left the room needing to get away from her, before he cracked. He was walking down the corridor that led outside. When something flung his back hard against the wall. He turned to see Siobhan starring at him.

'What was that song about Allan?' She asked sternly.

'Nothing.' He said trying to shove her off, but she pinned him again.

'It was about what you thought of me OK!' Allan yelled.

'All I don't hate you. I just wish you wouldn't treat me the way you do' Siobhan said sadly looking at her feet. Allan smiled with shock and happiness glad that she did not hate him. Because he just didn't think he could handle that thought much longer. Allan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a fierce passionate kiss. Siobhan was shocked and surprised but after a few moments began kissing him back just as passionately.

Marian sat in the living room. She could not stop thinking of Robin since she come here. She thought that going back to work would help her forget him, but then the only thing that happened was that all her songs were about him. _She had loved him, and he had hurt her. She had loved him right? Of course she had._ Marian began having a mental argument with herself. _It must have been love. It must have. _She thought. She got up and walked over to the piano that her father had bought her as an attempt to cheer her up. She pressed play on the recorder that was sitting there. Marian then began to play a tune and closed her eyes as she waited for the words to come to her.

**Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
In the bedroom and all around**

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out 

**Marian pressed the stop button on the recorder as she stopped playing, and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as sobs racked through her body. _God she missed him._**

**Robin threw another piece of scrunched up paper in the bin. He was tired of constantly writing love songs. He could no longer write or listen to them. But yet why couldn't he stop writing them. Nothing else seemed to work. But love wasn't real...right? He had experienced it an d all it had done was crush him. To hell with love he thought. It only makes you weak. He got a new piece of paper and began singing the words that came to his head.**

**Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah**

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  



	20. Robin and Marian, hearts open bare

DSTM 20

Robin sighed. He _was_ tired of writing all these different love songs. Pretending that he somehow in a way hated Marian. He didn't hate her at all. He loved her. No matter what she did nothing could change that. So now he wrote from the heart. Everything that was the truth about him and Marian. And no matter what happened nothing could change that.

Marian was still angry at Robin. It was love. She _was_ in love with him. Or well she had been. But he hadn't known it. He was the fool she had decided. But even if it was love...it was over now. He couldn't tell what love was...then he didn't deserve it. And that was exactly what she thought when she started to sing.

**So now you're back  
So you had your fun  
And now you're coming around again  
Sure baby, I should let you in  
So you can let me down again  
Well it doesn't really matter  
What you say or do  
You can tell me that you love me  
But I know it ain't true**

Cause you wouldn't know love  
If it knocked down your door  
You wouldn't know it now  
You never knew it before  
If it landed in your hands  
From the heavens above  
You wouldn't know love  
(You wouldn't know love)  
No you wouldn't know love

Said you changed  
Said you done me wrong  
But you won't do it anymore  
No darling, I don't have to tell you  
Where I heard that line before  
Baby, you would say anything  
To get back into my heart  
When it comes to loving  
You don't even know where to start

Did you think that I would believe  
Anything that you said  
Let you come back to me  
Baby, there's just no way  
Baby, I've had enough  
You wouldn't know love

**Who needed a heart Marian thought. All it did was give you trouble. All it did was break. People would be better off without it. Marian sighed as she got back to work at recording her second song of the day on her home recorder as she sat at her piano.**

**YOU MUST UNDERSTAND  
THAT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND  
MAKES MY PULSE REACT  
THAT ITS ONLY THAT THRILL  
OF BOY MEETING GIRL  
OPPOSITES ATTRACT**

ITS PHYSICAL  
ONLY LOGICAL  
YOU MUST TRY TO IGNORE  
THAT IT MEANS MORE THAN THAT

CHORUS  
OH WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT  
WHATS LOVE BUT A SECOND HAND EMOTION  
WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT  
WHO NEEDS A HEART  
WHEN A HEART CAN BE BROKEN

IT MAY SEEM TO YOU  
THAT IM ACTING CONFUSED  
WHEN YOURE CLOSE TO ME  
IF I TEND TO LOOK DAZED  
IVE READ IT SOMEPLACE  
IVE GOT CAUSE TO BE

THERES A NAME FOR IT  
THERES A PHRASE FOR IT  
BUT WHATEVER THE REASON  
YOU DO IT FOR ME

CHORUS

IVE BEEN THINKING OF A NEW DIRECTION  
BUT I HAVE TO SAY  
IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT MY OWN PROTECTION  
IT SCARES ME TO FEEL THAT WAY

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT  
WHATS LOVE BUT A SWEET OLD FASHIONED NOTION  
WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT  
WHO NEEDS A HEART WHEN A HEART CAN BE BROKEN  


This song was true she thought she believed anyway. But...she loved him...still. Nothing could change that. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain. But it was too late now. She had left him, and no matter what happened Robin was going to be a regret now. Marian finally let the tears fall as she started singing again.

**Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change**

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know 

Marian finished and sighed, as she went to bed and slept. She knew her dreams would be filled with the one person that had been filling them for a while now...Robin.

As Robin finished writing his new song. The one that he had decided would say nothing but the truth...the truth about how he felt for Marian. He looked over the words and began to sing it out loud.

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

He sighed. Finally glad to have it finished. It would be put in the duet album. For the world to hear. And for Marian to hear...and know...that he would always be waiting for her.


	21. duet with guy and radio blues

DSTM 21

Guy had said that Marian doing a duet with Sheriff, his band would be a good idea. She didn't actually like it. She didn't get on well with other member of the band. Especially Vasiey, he was a very vain man she thought. If you didn't have the right amount of cash then you weren't good enough company for him. But Guy had been a good friend to her since she came here. He had helped her get her career on track. So she couldn't just say 'no' could she. Also her father thought that it was a brilliant idea. He had quite taken to Guy and thought that he was a nice man for Marian to be in company with. So she was here in the studio ready to record their first duet together. But the other thing bothered Marian about the duet was that she liked to sing songs that meant something. Love, hurt, pain, justice. Something that meant something to her. Whereas, with their songs they just picked anything they thought would get them a hit. She stepped into the booth with Guy in the other smiling at her. The music came and they started to sing.

**I was not looking for arty farty love  
I wanted someone to love completely  
Someone more than weekly**

I was looking for a decent boy  
For a tender glance  
For a safety dance

The wuthering heights  
And the stormy nights

You give me 10.000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, so ahh, so cool.

You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart  
Like a solitude erasure  
Like an elevator

I know we'd do anything for love  
And it is you and me  
For all eternity

The wuthering heights  
And the stormy nights

You give me 10.000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, so ahh, so cool, Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh  
It feels like 10.000 nights of thunder  
When I've spend one with you  
You're so uhh, so ahh, so cool  
Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh

Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable  
Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion

You give me 10.000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, so ahh, so cool, Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh  
It feels like 10.000 nights of thunder  
When I've spend one with you  
You're so uhh, so ahh, so cool  
Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh  
You give me 10.000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
You're so uhh, so ahh, so cool, Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh.  
You're so uhh, so ahh, so cool, Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh , You're so uhh, so ahh, so cool 

Marian went to step out of the booth, but the producer signalled for her to stay. She frowned, and then he came over the mic and told her that they were just going to record the other one's while she was there. She shrugged her shoulders and went back over to the mic. Soon music filled her ears again.

MARIAN:

**I don't wanna hurt any more  
I don't wanna hurt like I did before  
You only made me cry  
Tried to change my mind**

I don't wanna feel insecure  
And I don't wanna feel like I can't be cured  
Though you don't want me to  
I'll get over you

I can't keep comin' back for one last try  
Let history repeat itself this time  
I've been takin' all the blame but  
I'll never make the same mistake again  


**GUY:  
Won't be that fool runnin' back to you  
I won't fall apart like I used to do  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much**

Won't be that fool who keeps holdin' on  
I can't stay here when the feeling's gone  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much  
I'm all out of love

I know we've been through this before  
I know we've been through every open door  
Tryin' to find a way  
Back to yesterday

Now you've got to follow your heart  
And though it will lead us so far apart  
Some things you've got to do  
When love's hurtin' you

I can't keep comin' back for one last try  
Let history repeat itself this time  
I've been takin' all the blame but  
I'll never make the same mistake again

Won't be that fool runnin' back to you  
I won't fall apart like I used to do  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much

Won't be that fool who keeps holding on  
I can't stay here when the feeling's gone  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much  
I'm all out of love  


**MARIAN AND GUY:  
Won't be that fool runnin' back to you  
I won't fall apart like I used to do  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much**

Won't be that fool runnin' back to you  
I won't fall apart like I used to do  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much

Won't be that fool who keeps holdin' on  
I can't stay here when the feeling's gone  
Enough is enough  
You've hurt me too much  
I'm all out of love 

As soon as that song finished the next one started and Marian had to think fast to remember the lyrics.

**Easy living,  
killed the young dudes,  
in the high boots  
Teenage,  
in the pace age,  
that's when love burns,  
now it's your turn.**

Fascination  
Fascination  
It's just the way we feel.

Fascination  
Fascination  
It's just the way we feel. (yeah)

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh)  
We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh)  
We live on fascination.

Passion,  
is our passion,  
in the moonlight,  
on a joyride  
Easy living,  
killed the young dudes,  
in the high boots. (oh yeah)

Fascination  
Fascination  
It's just the way we feel (come on).

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
We live on fascination.

Fashion is our passion  
In the moonlight on a joy ride  
He said , let them  
killed the young dudes,  
in the high boots  
Fascination  
Fascination  
It's just the way we feel (come on)

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
We live on fascination.

The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
The word is on your lips - say the word  
Fas-ci-na-tion!

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
We live on fascination (o-oh).

Say the word now (fa-sci-nation)  
Say the word  
Come on say the word now (fa-sci-nation)  
Come on (fa-sci-nation) 

Marian was sitting in the living room. She didn't have to be in the studio today so she was relaxing. She was listening to the radio as she thought of what she could do today. When a voice on the radio broke her thoughts.

'Well the next song is from the new duet album from the Outlaws and Femine Attitude. This is sung by Robin Locksley. Here it is.' Marian's heart skipped as she heard his beautiful voice come through the speakers.

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

Marian looked starred in shock at the radio. She felt a cold tear run down her cheek.


	22. truth in the open

DSTM 22

Marian was going to another music awards gig again tonight. But this time Guy was coming with her...just as friends. But at least she wouldn't be alone this time. She got ready in a long black silk dress. She had her hair up in a messy bun, it was curly and some of the curls hang loose from the bun and lay on her back, which was bare due to the 'v' shape of the top of the dress. Guy picked her up in the limo and they made their way to the show. As soon as the door opened on the red carpet Guy stepped out. Marian waited for him to hold hand out to help her, but it never came. So she got out of the car herself. Which wasn't easy with the length of dress she was wearing.

The cameras went mad and took pictures. Their names were being screamed by fans and photographers. Guy put his arm around her waist and posed for the pictures. After a few more moments outside they went into for the start of the show.

After the show had finished Guy had taken Marian back to his for a drink and some dinner. Marian had actually wanted to go home, but he had insisted and she did not want to appear rude. So here she was at Guy's house. When they arrived George, Guy's kind of butler, came and whispered something in his ear. Guy seemed to appear very uncomfortable after he had been given what ever news. He shifted around and told Marian he had some business to take care of. He told her to wait for him in the dinning room and he would be with her at any moment. Marian had smiled and done what she was told. She waited for about twenty minutes, and then their food was served, yet there was still no Guy. She decided that she would go and tell him that dinner was ready. Marian stood and made her way through the house. She had been here a few times, but only knew where a few of the rooms were. She thought that he may be in his study so tried to remember where it was. She walked the corridors that were very empty. She looked for sign of Guy but found none, until she got to the top of the stair case and heard his voice. Marian smiled that she had succeeded and walked over to the door that his voice was coming from. The door was a jar and she went to push it open when she heard a females voice. She frowned and moved to the left a little to see if she could see the woman. And there standing in front of Guy was a blonde haired woman. Shorter than Guy, but about the same height as Marian. She couldn't hear what they were saying now as they appeared to be whispering. The girl turned around but didn't appear to see Marian. Marian frowned. She knew that girl from somewhere, she was _very _familiar. Then it clicked. That was the girl that had been in the pictures with Robin. That was supposedly the girl he had been cheating on her with. Here...in Guy's house...but why?

'Sarah as Vaisey has already told you...you will be paid for your...services' Guy said, it was easy to tell that he was annoyed.

'But I want the money now.' Sarah hissed.

'Well you can't have it the now. Now I am sure you do not want to annoy Vaisey. Now if you will excuse me I am in the middle of something. Go out the back door.' Guy said turning and beginning to head back to the door. Marian quickly dashed back to the dining room before Guy caught her.

She sat back down and waited for him to come. But as she waited she thought of what she had just seen. Guy and Vaisey had paid someone to frame Robin and her and him up. _But why?_ Before she could think on the matter any more Guy entered the room. Marian shifted annoyed. She hated this man now. She had thought of him as a friend, but he had been back stabbing her all this time.

'Sorry for the delay' He said seating himself.

'Did you manage to get her money for her?' Marian asked gliding her fingers up and down the body of her wine glass. Guy stared at Marian across the table.

'It is not nice to eavesdrop Marian.' He stated rather calmly.

'And it is not nice to frame someone, for something they did not do.' Marian said glaring back at him, just as calm. 'Actually it is illegal.'

'Well it is done now.' Guy said picking up his fork and knife and beginning to eat, as if he had done nothing wrong.

'If you think I am going to forget about what you have done. Then you are very wrong. I am going to go back to LA and fix this matter.' Marian said standing. Guy called after her but she did not listen. She kept walking out the front door and into the gravelled grounds at the front of the door. But Guy followed.

'Marian' He warned as she kept walking off into the night. 'I'll go to the press about your father.'

This threat stopped Marian in her tracks. Fear, worry and panic, evident across her face.

**Oo what's so secret about Marian's father. **

**Reviews make me happy :D.**


	23. Breaking hearts, fighting for her,beep

DSTM 23

Robin threw the paper down on the table. On the front was a picture of Guy and Marian at some awards bash. Guy had his arm wrapped around her waist and hers draped over his shoulders. They were smiling and looking into the crowd. Marian looked stunning her thought. He sighed. Not only had she moved on and now was seemingly dating Guy, but she was dating Robin's arch enemy, since high school. They had both been in different Band's, and both wanted to reach stardom. But in the end Robin's band reached it quicker and better. Guy and Vaisey had then moved to Washington and he hadn't seen or heard from them since. Robin knew that they were still recording but not making any good hits. The rivalry was still clear between them. But he also knew what Guy and Vaisey were capable of. And that Marian may be in danger. He had tried many times to call her. But all calls were refused and never returned. However, this time was different. Marian may be in danger he had to talk to her.

Marian walked back into the dining room shaking. She was trapped and she knew it. Marian had trusted Guy with one of her most sacred secrets, and he was betraying her. She sat down in the seat and he sat down in his at the opposite end of the table. Marian glared at him. All she wanted to do was pick up her steak knife and pierce it through his heart.

'The press seem to think that we are now a couple.' Guy stated as he sipped at his soup. Marian was shocked with rage. He was acting as if nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't threatened her only moments ago. God she wanted Robin...She wanted to feel safe.

'Tomorrow we will go public and announce that the rumour is true.' Guy added after he had wiped his mouth with a napkin. Marian looked up surprised and angry.

'I think not' She stated simply. Guy threw his head up to look at her. Anger and rage evident all over his face.

'Well then perhaps there will be a letter sent anonymously to the papers tomorrow about your fathers little...problem' Guy glared. Marian tensed and looked down sadly. There was nothing she could do. This man was going to destroy her. Just as she was about to speak her phone vibrated in her bag. She took it out and looked at the caller ID..._Robin. _She looked directly at Guy and straight away he knew who was calling.

'Get rid of him...for good...Or I'll have to do it myself.' He warned. Marian shook with fear. She can't loose Robin. Not now...Not ever, and she knew that now. She answered and shakily moved her hand holding the phone up to her ear. Marian thought that the tears were about to spill the second she heard his voice. She desperately wanted to shout to him to come and save her, to tell him that she was scared, that she was sorry...that she needed him...now more than ever. But she couldn't.

'Robin' She said managing to keep her voice straight although it was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

'Marian, listen. I just saw a picture of you and Guy Gisbourne. Marian I know you probably hate me and never want to speak to me again. But that man is trouble Marian. You have to get away from him.' Robin said worriedly on the other side of the phone. Marian had to hold back tears with each word that he said.

'Robin.' Marian looked up at Guy. He was glaring at her and he raised his eyebrows in warning.

'Robin you are right. I do not want to see or hear from you. I despise you. And yes I am with Guy...I love him Robin. And he would _never _cheat on me like you did. You are nothing to me Robin.' Marian quickly hung up the phone and burst into tears. The tears she had been holding in with every sentence she said. Every word of hate that she had lied to him about. She didn't despise him...she _loved_ him. Guy watched her from the other end of the table and smirked slyly. This plan was being pulled of miraculously.

Robin threw his phone against the wall when she hung up on him. He had to get it threw to her how much danger she was in. Even if that meant he had to go to Washington in the end.

It had been a few days since Marian had been made to break Robin's heart to protect her father. She had cried every night since then. What made it worse was that she had also been made to spend a lot of time with Guy and act like a couple. He had even made her kiss him on one occasion, which made her want to cut her tongue out. She hadn't been feeling well for days, and had put it down to her kiss with Guy, but even that wouldn't make her ill for more than a day...right? She thought about the kiss. It was harsh and ruff, very demanding. Nothing like Robin's soft, passionate kisses. That made her want to fly through the clouds. Marian sighed. How did her life get into such a mess. Why in the world did she _ever _leave LA? Why did she even leave Robin? She hated herself for that decision. She should have trusted him and stayed. But like usual she never listened and rushed off without thinking. Marian thoughts were interrupting by the soft beeping. She turned slowly and cautiously. Marian sat in shock, and felt like fainting as the little white stick flashed. 'Pregnant'

**OMG CLIFFHANGER :O:O. OK I swear that the chaps are goin to get happier soon. **

**Reviews make me write faster. **


	24. together again only to be torn apart

DSTM 24

**OK wellt here is a second update tonight as My-Little-Emmilette threatened to jump out of her window if I didn't. And I couldn't have that could I. **

**Hey would like to say sorry, I had already posted it, but then noticed that I had missed bits out. Silly me. SO here it is, I have added another song and a different ending.**

Marian was shocked. She continued to watch the stick flash the same word over and over again forcing it into reality. She was pregnant. She had never slept with Guy. The last person she had slept with had been..._Robin. _She was pregnant with Robin's baby. But she couldn't. What would Guy do when he found out. He would make her abort it? Or maybe even try and raise it as his own. She would never allow that to happen. If any man was raising this baby. Then it was going to be it's father. It was going to be Robin.

Robin walked into the studio. Today was their last day of recording and then this afternoon, he and the rest of the gang were flying to Washington. Robin had told them that he was going to go and make sure that Marian was OK. As soon as he had mentioned the idea, the others all said that they would come. They to wanted to come and make sure Marian was safe. Well the girls did. The boys knew that they would have to go to drag Robin off Guy when he finally met him again. Robin walked into the recording booth to sing his two last songs. He took a breath as he heard the music fillt he room.

**Ive been meaning to tell you  
Ive got this feelin that wont subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You are mine tonight  
Now Ive got you in my sights**

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
Ive got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and i

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what loves all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now Ive got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
Ive got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And Ive got hungry eyes  
Now Ive got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

Ive got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
Ive got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And Ive got hungry eyes  
Now Ive got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise

With my hungry eyes 

He waited on the next song's music to begin. He remembered listening to Elvis Prestley on the radio as he wrote it. He waited for his que when the music started.

**When I was young  
I never knew  
what this thing called love  
could do to you  
but since you been gone  
and I've been on my own  
I've been feeling quite peculiar  
but I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you**

But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
and Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
Oh

Since you been gone  
I can do what I like  
but it doesn't mean a lot to me  
I'm all shook up  
and I'm lonesome tonight  
I think I need a love lobotomy  
but I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you

But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
Oh no, Oh no, Oh no

You  
Me  
Maybe we we're never meant to be  
(2x)

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
cause I heard him on the radio

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
and you're coming back to me I know

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
yes I heard him on the radio

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead

Me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
and Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back

And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)  
And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)  
And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)  
And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)

(Elvis has left the building  
Thank you and good night) 

As soon as Robin got the all clear from Richard, he walked out of the booth and he and the rest of the gang headed tot he airport, having already packed their bags the night before.

Marian also walked into the studio that morning. But with more thoughts and worries running through her head than a Queen on the brink of war. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Guy smiling at her. She tried to smile but the thought made her want to puke.

'We only have two songs to record today. They are the ones you wrote last week.' Guy said taking her jacket and putting it on the coat stand and then walking her into the recording booth. He told her what song she was to sing first, and her heart skipped a beat. She had written this song when she had realised what an idiot she had been for leaving Robin. And in by doing so...what she had lost.

**Well I've tried and tried to hold this thing together  
But you wanted more than I could give.  
I know that's not the way to live  
Time I thought that we would last forever  
But you pushed too hard  
I feel the scars  
But I don't know who you really are**

Bridge  
What we had was so good  
What can I do to get you back

CHORUS  
When I lost you I lost everything  
But I still want you  
When I lost you I lost everything  
Now I'm falling apart cos you're still in my heart  
When I lost you I lost everything  
But I still love you  
When I lost you I lost everything  
Now I'm wasting my time cos your still on my mind

Verse 2  
If you hear me now you know what really matters  
There has got to be a way around  
Find a place of common ground  
Let's go back to days when we were lovers  
I used to keep you satisfied  
I knew that you were on my side.

Bridge

CHORUS

(my mind, my mind) But I still want you  
(my mind, my mind) Now I'm falling apart cos you're still in my heart

CHORUS

(my mind, my mind) 

Marian paused and Guy gave her the thumbs up. The song had recorded fine and now the next one was playing. She waited till her time to sing came. This song was how she felt now and how much it hurt her still. To how loved and lost Robin.

**Maybe we could make it all right  
We could make it better sometime  
Maybe we could make it happen baby  
We could keep trying  
but things will never change  
So I don't look back  
Still I'm dying with every step I take  
But I don't look back  
Just a little, little bit better  
Good enough to waste some time  
Tell me would it make you happy baby  
We could keep trying  
but things will never change  
So I don't look back  
Still I'm dying with every step I take  
But I don't look back  
We could keep trying  
but things will never change  
So I don't look back  
Still I'm dying with every step I take  
But I don't look back  
****And it hurts with every heartbeat****  
And it hurts with every heartbeat  
And it hurts with every heartbeat  
And it hurts with every heartbeat  
And it hurts with every heartbeat  
And it hurts with every heartbeat  
And it hurts with every heartbeat  
It hurts wïth every heartbeat **

One more song and she could go. She had writtent his song the night she had found out that Robin had cheated. Well she had thought that he had. Guy had found it at her apartment and insisted it went on the album, but she hated it now. The song was full of lies to her now.

**Verse 1  
Knew the signs wasn't right  
I was stupid, for a while  
Swept away, by you  
And now I feel like a fool**

Chorus  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be

Verse 2  
Catch myself, from despair  
I could drown if I stay here  
Keeping busy, everyday  
I know I will be ok

Chorus  
But I'm  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be

Bridge  
So much hurt, so much pain  
Takes a while to regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time  
You'll be out of my mind  
I'll be over you

Chorus  
And know I'm  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be  
Out of reach, so far,  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there for me 

'Good Marian. Just one more song.' Guy said through the intercom. The music started to play and Marian smirked. Guy had asked her to write him a love song, and here it was.

**Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me; it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
Or you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today, yea

I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convince me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today (today)yea  
yea yea yea 

Marian finished singing and walked out of the booth. Guy walked over to her.

'We are going to do something with your music and muck about with it for an hour or two. So why don't you go down the town or something and i'll call you when to come back.' Guy said resting an arm on her shoulder. 'You can come to mine for dinner OK. We can celebrate.' Guy and Marian's duets had gotten them a spot at number one. Guy and Vaisey had been over the moon. After all this was their plan. Use Marian's already fame to get them higher in the charts. But in doing so, hurting Robin and using her along the way. All that mattered was that they got more money. Marian nodded and left the place happy to get away from Guy. She also just managed to get out before he asked for a goodbye kiss.

Marian walked around the town for an hour. She kept a protective hand on her flat stomach. She had gotten an emergency doctors appointment, that morning, and the doctor had confirmed her to be two and a half months. She was surprised to be happy at being pregnant. Especially since it was Robin's baby. But what was she going to do? If she told him, he would come and get her, but Guy had threatened her father and Robin. She couldn't have them hurt. But she would have to make a decision soon, she would be clearly showing in a few weeks. Marian looked down at the cafe she usually went to, to eat. As she gazed through the crowd to the outside seats, her heart caught in her throat. Robin was there, sitting at the cafe...in WASHINGTON! She gasped, and as the crowd cleared more she saw that the rest of the gang were there also. She smiled and began to walk to them, well more like run. Robin was here and everything was going to be fine. But then she stopped. If he was here and Guy seen him, god only knows what he would do. She stood and stared at them, wishing more than anything to go and join them. To hug Robin and kiss him and tell him about the baby. But she had given up her place with the gang along time ago. Marian sighed sadly and turned to leave. Although, luck was against her. As soon as she had turned her back to them. She heard an all to familiar voice.

'Marian!'

Marian took a deep breath and turned to see Much standing at the table next to a seated Robin waving his arm at her like an idiot, who also attracted all the attention of the gang towards her. She looked at Robin, and found him starring back. But he did not look angry or sad...more...concerned. Within a few moments he had risen from his seat and walked the short distance over to stand in front of her. He stopped just in front of her neither knowing what to do, how to stand or move around each other, or even what to say.

'Marian' Robin said softly making her look at him in the eyes. 'I have to talk to you.'

'And I have to talk to you. But not here. If Guy finds out-' Marian was cut off by Robin. He took her hand and began walking with her through the crowd.

We can go back to my apartment' Robin said turning to face her as he walked. Marian smiled gladly letting him lead the way. The rest of the gang watched, with smiled on their faces hoping things would work out.

Robin and Maria n finally reached his rented apartment. He let her in then closed the door behind her.

'Have a seat' Robin said indicating to the couch. Marian walked over and sat. 'Marian there is something I have to tell you about Guy. You may not believe it and you may hate me for telling you. But I have to. So will you listen?' Robin looked to Marian who nodded. So he continued.

'Marian I was in high school with Guy and Vaisey. There was lots of rivalry between us. He wanted to be famous but we ended up becoming famous and...well they didn't. But after high school Marian , Guy was charged with...with raping a girl.' Marian gasped. She didn't know that. She wouldn't even had suspected it.

'Marian I know that you hate me you have told me that yourself. And I know that you are with Guy now. But I just wanted to say that I love you. I love you and I always will. And that's why I had to tell you about Guy. He's not a nice person.' Robin finished sadly.

Marian stood as a tear ran down her cheek and walked over to Robin. 'I know Robin. You have no idea how I know.' She said as the tears started to fall. 'He threatened me about my father.' When Marian saw the confused look on Robin's face she continued. 'My father was campaigning to become secretary of state. But after my mother died he became addicted to gambling. He gambled all his money away and got into large amounts of debt. So I paid off all his debt bills and gave him enough money to get him back on his feet for a while.' Marian sobbed more and Robin pulled her into a tight hug. 'Guy threatened to go to the papers with that news. It would have destroyed my father Robin. I had to do what he said. If the papers found out about that, my father would loose his job, everything.' Marian pulled away and looked Robin in the eye. He brought his hand up and wiped the tears from her face. 'I don't hate you Robin. Guy made me say those things to you on the phone. I love you.' She laughed through the tears. 'And I am sorry it took me so long to realise it.'

Robin starred at the angel in his arms. She didn't hate him. He felt his heart flutter when she said those words. He reached down softly and kissed her. Marian put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hard longing, passionate kiss. She had been without him for to long. Buzzing in her bag made her pull away. She took her phone out and saw that she had a missed call from Guy. Marian looked up at Marian sadly.

'Its Guy'

'Marian you do not have to go back to him. You can come with me now and your father will be safe.' Robin stated and Marian looked at him puzzled, but interested.

'The girl guy raped, if he tries to go to the papers about your father. Then we will threaten to go to the papers about his charge. Think about what that would do to _his_ career.' Robin answered.

'But they would need proof. A statement. And there isn't one' Marian stressed.

'Yes there is...The girl he raped is...my cousin.' Robin said sadly. Marian stood in shock. Robin moved closer again and pulled her into a hug. 'Leave him..tonight...and come with me' He whispered into her ear. Marian nodded and pulled away from him. Then she got a txt on her phone and read it.

'Guy's at my flat, making dinner. I'll go over and tell him that it is over. That I am leaving with you' Marian said kissing Robin.

'I'll come' Robin said heading for the door.

'No' Marian stopped him grabbing his arm. 'I want to go alone. If you come he will just get mad and that will just make things worse. I'll call you when he's gone and you can come over. We have more things to talk about' She smiled. Robin was about to protest, but knew that he would not win. He also knew that Marian was right. He would probably attack Guy as soon as he saw him anyway. So he nodded in agreement. Marian smiled. And with one more passionate kiss she left.

Marian walked into her apartment to find a candle light dinner. She took her jacket off and threw it on the couch. She walked up and tossed her keys onto the nicely set table and looked around for Guy. Then he appeared from the kitchen.

'Marian your home. Come have a seat' He said indicating towards the chair. But Marian never moved.

'Guy I have to talk to you. Today I saw Robin. We talked and he told me some interesting things about you. About a certain charge you were given in High School, relating to his cousin.' Marian said and smiled when she saw Guy stiffen.

'That was along time ago and nothing to do with you.' Guy growled.

'Guy. I am leaving. I am leaving and going back to LA...with Robin.' Marian stated and turned to open the door, but Guy dashed and grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Marian hissed as she got a stabbing pain in her back.

'NO! You cannot I forbid you to leave!' He yelled in her face.

'Guy I can and I will and I am!I love Robin...I love Robin and you cannot tear us apart.' Marian smiled at his hurt expression.

Guy saw red and before he could think, he grabbed the chef knife and pierced it through Marian's belly.

He stood back in shock gazing at Marian. He watched as she slipped down the wall and onto the floor. Blood all over her top. And a path flowing down the wall where she had slid down. He looked at the bloody knife in his hands. He dropped it on the floor and ran out of the apartment. But as he banged the door shut he knocked a candle from the table. It hit the ground and the carpet went up in flames.

As Marian lay bleeding on the cold floor.

_Robin. She whispered. _


	25. In the Hospital

**DSTM 25**

**Robin paced back and forth his living room. Marian had been gone for almost two hours now. She should have called by now. Surely it would not take more than half an hour to get rid of Guy. But then Robin knew exactly what Guy was like. After all what he had done to his cousin, he was obviously not a nice man at all. Robin paced more thinking on the subject. Marian had told him not to come over until she had called him. But she had been gone for too long. And Guy wasn't going to be happy with the news that she was leaving him for his enemy. What if he had done something bad? What if he had hurt her? Robin couldn't stay any longer, he picked up his jacket and then left, the flat and made the way to the address Marian had given him. **

**Guy ran through the empty streets his heart pounding, and his breath breaking. What had he done? He had just stabbed the woman he loved. He had killed her. He had killed Marian. He came to the empty warehouse, where he knew Vaisey would be. He was always there at night with the other band members, smoking all sorts of drugs. Guy had stopped going there however, when Marian had come to Washington. He walked the many stairs to the top of the warehouse. He reached the door, and could instantly hear the voices and laughs of the rest of the band. He walked in and everyone looked at him, smiling. But then the look n his face made them see that something was wrong. **

**'Oh Gisbourne. What have you done wrong now.' Vaisey said sighing and rolling his eyes.**

**Robin made it to the apartment. He went to knock but then noticed that the door was a jar a little, he put his hand round it and pushed it open. He was instantly hit by a crash of heat. He put his arm up to cover his face. He looked to his shock to find more than half the room on fire. _Marian._ He thought in panic as he quickly scanned the burning room. The heat was too much, and he could feel it burn his skin and the sweat start to appear on his fore head. His heart jumped to his throat, when he saw her legs. He followed them up to her body and saw that she was laying half on the wall and then the rest lying sprawled across the floor. **

**'Marian!' Robin called, as he made his way over to her as quickly as he could. She was near the fire and it was only getting closers. She must be unconscious from the fumes and smoke. He thought. After what seemed like hours he reached her body. Robin turned her over gently to examine her face, and gasped when he saw her top covered in blood...her blood. Without thinking he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the blazing room. He carried her all the way down the stairs and outside away from the apartment. He sat her down on the grassy area across the road and pulled his phone out.**

**'Much!' Robin yelled down it in panic as soon as his friend had answered.**

**'Robin? What's wrong?' Much sounded confused and worried.**

**'Much I need you to phone Djaq and the others and come to the Rosemary Park. Marian had been hurt!' Robin pleaded. **

**'Marian? HURT! Oh my god! Is she OK.?' **

**'MUCH!' Robin yelled.**

**'Right phone Djaq, Rosemary park. Got it.' Much said quickly and nervously, then hanging up. Robin closed his phone and threw it away on the grass. **

**'Marian?' He said quietly, as he gently lifted her head. But there was no response. Robin looked at her blood covered top and lifted it to inspect the wound. He gasped as he saw the deep gash that he assumed had been a knife wound. He took his jacket off and put pressure on the wound to try and stop as much bleeding as possible. Robin looked at her face. It was pale and lifeless, which scarred him more than anything else in the world. He had just gotten her back. How could he loose her now. He knew he should have come. He should never have left her to face Gisbourne on his own. How could he? He had raped his cousin and then he left the woman he loved alone in a room with him. Robin smacked himself on the head, for being so stupid. **

**'Robin!' He looked up to see Djaq and the others jump out a taxi and run over to him. Djaq kneeled by Marian's side and immediately began to inspect her. Before she had become a member of the band, she had studied, medicine in hopes of becoming a doctor for four years. Djaq hissed as she saw Marian's wound and placed Robin's jacket back over it. **

**'I have called an ambulance it's on it's way, and Will is phoning for the fire brigade as we speak.' Much said as he came over to them. He saw Marian's state and gasped. **

**'What...what..Is she going to be OK?' Much muttered. Robin didn't reply, he was to concerned over Marian and Djaq was to busy try to save her life. **

**'What happened?' Much asked quietly. **

**'Gisbourne.' Was the dark, angry reply he got from Robin. Much knew he was in no mood to talk so went back over to the others to tell them the situation. **

**Soon the ambulance came and took Marian to the hospital. Robin had gone in with her as the other called for a taxi. Not once did Robin let go of her hand. He just gazed at her. He prayed with everything that she would just wake up. But she lay there still and white like porcelain doll. The paramedic, continued to work on her. He gave her a jag that would give her body more iron to help her from slipping into a coma. Robin's heart broke when he heard the paramedic say those words. **

**The hospital was only about a ten minute drive away, but it had never seemed so short to Robin. He was glad when the sirens went off and they pulled up outside the hospital. **

**They took Marian fro the back of the ambulance into the emergency room. A doctor was already there waiting for her. The paramedic rolled off everything that was wrong with her, and what medication she had been given. **

**'Right we'll take her to theatre.' The doctor said and walked through the large doors. The nurse stopped Robin and said that he could not go in. He sighed angrily . But after the nurse had told him to wait in the waiting room, and she would bring him news after the operation, he sighed and nodded. He was waiting in the waiting room about five minutes when the gang walked in. **

**'How is she?' Djaq asked. **

**'She is in theatre at the moment. I have to wait here for any more news.' Robin said sadly not looking at any of them. **

**'Hey this wasn't your fault' Dean said kneeling in front of him and putting her hand on his. **

**'How is it not. I let her go there on her own. I should have gone with her.' Robin snapped angrily. **

**'Look it doesn't matter what's happened. You saved Marian and she is here where the doctors are helping her. She is going to be fine.' Djaq said as she sat next to him. Robin smiled gratefully, but he wasn't letting it go that easily. He was going to find Gisbourne and kill him, for what he had done to Marian. **

**For two hours the gang paced back and forth. However, then one by one they had all fallen asleep, apart from Robin. He looked at Will and Djaq who were curled up on one of the empty sofa's. Allan and Siobhan were sitting next to one another on the chairs. Allan had chin chin resting on his chest and Siobhan was using Allan's shoulder for a pillow. Much was laying asleep on the floor, snoring quietly, and Dean was laid across four chairs asleep. Robin laughed quietly, what a group they made. And he wished for nothing more than to be curled up asleep with Marian. **

**'Mr. Locksley' Robin's head darted up as the doctor stood in front him. He leapt from his chair to stand. **

**'Is she ok?' He asked pleadingly.**

**The doctor nodded. 'Yes she is fine. We have sewing up her cut, to stop the bleeding. She had inhaled a lot of the smoke, but she will be fine. Although we do want to keep her in here for a few days. And we are waiting on a scan to come back.' Robin just about screamed with happiness at the doctors words. **

**'Can I see her?' **

**'Yes but she will need plenty of rest so please do not have her up for too long.' Then the doctor left. **

**Robin turned smiling and kicked Much gently who was asleep at his feet. He grumbled then awoke.**

**'What?' He asked tiredly looking at Robin. **

**'Marian's out of surgery. We can go and see her. Wake the others will you.' Robin said then started walking to the room Marian was in. **

**He opened the door quietly and peered in. She had her own room which Robin was thankful for as there had already been some paparazzi hang around earlier, before Will and Allan had gone and got rid of them. She was laying back in the bed, and Robin walked in and closed the door quietly so not to wake her. He walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. **

**Marian knew someone was in the room, and opened her eyes slowly to see Robin sitting on the chair next to the bed. He was playing with her hand in his and she smiled.**

**'Hey handsome' She whispered. Robin jumped a little then looked up into her face and smiled. **

**'Marian' Robin stood and leaned over the bed and gave her a long soft gentle kiss. **

**'Miss me?' She asked smiling all the more.**

**'Miss you?...Nah thought I had finally gotten rid of you there.' Robin smirked, as Marian playful hit his hand with the little strength she had.**

**'I though I had lost you there. I never want to feel that way again.' Robin said quietly looking down and playing with her hand again. **

**'Look at me.' Marian said softly making his eyes rise to meet hers. 'You will never be so lucky as to loose me.' She smiled. Robin smirked, and leaned up to kiss her again. **

**'Thank God for that' Robin replied. Then a thought came to him. He was going to do it tonight when she came back but, then things hadn't gone to plan. But there was no time like the present.**

**'Marian' Marian looked into his eyes and smiled. 'Will you-'**

**Suddenly the room door creaked open a little to see Much's face. **

**'Come in' Robin sighed and one by one they walked in and surrounded the bed.**

**'Eh Robin the nurse wants to speak to you.' Will said as he walked into the room last.**

**'I'll be right back/' Robin winked to Marian then squeezed her hand before walking out the room to find the nurse standing waiting for him. He closed the door and turned to face her.**

**'Mr. Locksley?' The nurse asked.**

**Robin nodded.**

**'We have just received the scan back from the lab.' **

**Robin nodded.**

**'It was just to inform you that everything is fine. Miss Fitzwalter and the baby are perfectly healthy.' The nurse smiled.**

**Robin nodded through everything the nurse said...then he clicked.**

**'Wait..baby?' He asked shocked.**

**'Yes the baby is also fine. Good day Mr. Locksley.' The nurse said then left. **

**Robin turned shocked and walked back into the room. Everyone was laughing when he walked in and turned to look at them. Marian saw his shocked face. **

**'Robin?' She asked puzzled.**

**Robin looked up and met her eyes. 'Baby?' Was all he said. The gang looked at each other confused. But Marian's face shown with a smile.**

**'Yes. I am pregnant Robin.' **

**Everyone starred at each other in dis-belief. **

**'I think you two need some time alone together. We'll all come and see you tomorrow OK?' Siobhan said kissing her head and walking out with Allan. One by one they all said goodbye to her, clapped a shocked Robin on the back on their way out. The door closed silently behind him. **

**Marian laughed at Robin's shocked face. **

**'Are you OK?' She asked. **

**'A baby?' He was still so shocked by the nights events. **

**'Are you happy about that?' Marian asked as she saw the look on Robin's face. **

**Robin smirked and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next Marian. He took her hands in his and smiled. **

**'Thrilled.' HE said as he leaned into kiss the woman he loved. **


	26. Out of Hospital, to LA, magazine

DSTM 26

**Hey just want to say sorry for the whole of the last chapter being in bold. No idea how that happened. **

**Also thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Especially My-Little-Emmilette, who almost had to jump out her window lol. **

Marian was getting out of hospital a today. She had tried to get out earlier, but Robin had managed to talk her into staying. He had even caught her almost escaping once, and if he had not come to visit at the exact time, she would have been gone. Since her apartment was still being restored after the fire, Marian was going to be staying at Robin's apartment. However, Robin hoped to make it a permanent thing. The fire squad had managed to save some of Marian's things from the fire, which were now sitting in box's in Robin's living room. Robin walked up the stairs, with shopping bags, and Marian close behind him. She had tried to take some of the bags from him, but he just moved out of her way and insisted that he was fine. Marian rolled her eyes at him, but smiled happy that he cared so much.Robin would not allow her to do anything. Either because she was pregnant or fear of her tearing her stitches. In all honesty she was surprised that he even let her walk up the stairs.

Robin got to the door and put the key in and unlocked it. Then he kicked it open with his foot. Robin walked in and put the bags in the kitchen and walked over to Marian and guided her over to the couch. He then made her sit and went to go and empty the bags of shopping.

'Robin let me give you a hand with that.' Marian said standing and walking over to the open kitchen.

'No!' Robin said walking over to her with his arms out in protest. 'You have to take it easy.'

Marian raised her eyebrow. 'Robin I hardly think that the bag of pasta is going to tackle me to the ground.'

Robin frowned at her mocking him and was about to protest again, but he knew he would never win.

He sighed in defeat. 'Fine' Robin said and turned to walk back into the kitchen. 'But' He said turning to look at her pointing his finger almost causing her to walk into him. 'Do not over do yourself, if your belly starts to hurt I want you to go and lay on the couch. Understand?'

**'Yes Cornell' Marian winked and walked past Robin and into the kitchen. Robin shook his head. _What a woman._ He thought before walking into the kitchen after her. **

**They were standing next to each other emptying the bags into the cupboard. Marian took a tin from the bag and reached up to put it in the top shelf of the cupboard.**

**'AHH!' She yelped. Robin dropped the tin of beans and put his hands on her shoulders. **

**'Marian!? Are you OK? What's wrong.?' Robin asked worried.**

**Marian began to laugh. 'Got ya.' **

**Robin glared at her, before bending down to pick up the tin he had dropped. Marian had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Robin stood back up and put the tin in the cupboard. He turned to look at her, still glaring.**

**'Not funny' Robin said like a small child causing Marian to burst out laughing.**

**Once all the shopping had been cleared away, Marian and Robin sat cuddled up on the couch together. **

**'Marian?' Robin asked while caressing her hand. **

**'Hmm...' **

**'You know how you are staying her until your apartment is fixed?' **

**'Yes' Marian said.**

**'Well why don't you sell it and move in with me when we get back to LA?' Robin asked. Marian turned on the couch to look at him.**

**'I mean..well with the baby and everything. It would be better if we lived together. And my apartment is a three bedroomed flat.' Robin stated. **

**Marian thought for a while then agreed. It was a great idea she thought. Robin and her could be together more often, and he would be here to help her when she got bigger, and was unable to do things. They were leaving for LA in two days time. Marian couldn't wait to be back home. She would miss her father, after all she had been staying with him for a little of the time that she had been here. Well before Guy had made her move out. She hated that man, and never wanted to see him again. Never mind the fact that if he did ever show his face again Robin would kill him. **

**The time to fly back to LA couldn't have come quicker. The night before flying out, Robin and Marian had gone to have dinner with her father. Robin had been nervous, he hadn't even met her father yet, and already he had his daughter pregnant. But Edward was delighted with Robin and said that Marian had chosen a good one. It was over dinner that Marian and Robin had told him about the baby. He had been shocked to say the least, but over whelmed for the couple. They left around mid-night, but not before Edward had made Robin promise to take great care of Marian. **

**'Oh do not worry Sir. I do not plan to let her out of my sight.' Robin smiled looking at Marian. She rolled her eyes knowing that he had not been joking. **

**The gang all sat as close to each other on the plane as possible. It went. Dean, Much, Robin, Marian and then Will and Djaq. With Allan and Siobhan, sitting behind them and John and Alice sitting in front. Marian was shocked when Robin had told her that all the others had hooked up. Much and Dean had been dating for a few weeks now. Allan and Siobhan well everyone could see that coming. As did John and Alice. But what had surprised her the most, was Will and Djaq. They had actually been going out almost as long as Robin and her, but had decided to keep it a secret. **

**Marian sat and spoke to Djaq on the plane. Djaq was over whelmed by the pregnancy and kept placing her hand on Marian's tummy. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel it move for a long time yet, but the fact that there was a tiny life in there was completely amusing to her. Marian turned to Robin who was in a full discussion with Much, about football. Marian looked behind Much to Dean and the two girls shook their heads. Marian looked down to Djaq's hand again and laughed. Djaq looked at her and blushed. It felt great to be back with the old gang. Having the same old laughs, and just being safe with each other. Marian always felt safe when Robin was there. She thought that she could jump from this plane the now, and some how land on her feet on the ground just because he was here. Robin turned to her smiling after winning the discussion with Much. But he then frowned when he saw Djaq. **

**'What's she doing?' He asked confused nodding to Djaq, who had her head near Marian's belly.**

**'Feeling the baby' Marian smiled.**

**'It's moving!' Robin asked excited. **

**Marian laughed. 'No it won't for a while.' Robin nodded and gave Marian a kiss on the cheek. She blushed. **

**'Oi guys take a look at this.' Allan said leaning over the back of Robin's chair, with Siobhan. Robin turned around to see Allan waving a magazine in his face. He took it and inspected the page. It had a picture of him and Marian leaving the hospital. And a title across the top reading. 'Star caught in bloody terror.' Robin began reading it. **

_**The old lead singer and star of the band Feminine Attitude, Marian Fitzwalter. Was taken to hospital on Saturday Night, with what appeared to be a stab wound. The star made full recovery as seen when she leaves the hospital. However, it was not her current boe guy Gisbourne from the band Sheriff, but her ex Robin Locksley that appeared to be waiting all night, while the star was in theatre, and it was also Robin that picked her up from the hospital. Guy was not seen once at the hospital. When we asked his rep for a comment. He stated that Guy was away on business and was unable to attend the hospital. We will keep you updated.**_

Robin threw the paper against the chair in front of him.

'Robin calm down' Marian said placing a hand on his arm to comfort him.

'Away on bloody business my arse! They really do print a load of shit don't they?' Robin said with anger in his voice.

'Forget about him. He's in the past. And he can stay there. I am with you now and we are going to go home, move in together and have a baby. OK?' Marian whispered as she cuddled into him.

'Yeah. Your right.' Robin calmed down and gave her a kiss on the head. Marian snuggled in closer and fell asleep.


	27. one for the crib and two for the bib

DSTM 27

Marian and Robin had finally gotten home and moved her things into his apartment. She was four months pregnant now and had small bump that she adored. Robin was coming back from the studio in half an hour to take to the second scan. Marian was all jumpy, she loved the scans. She loved seeing their tiny baby on the screen and hearing it's heart beat. She walked into the nursery that her and Robin had decorated for the baby. Since they did not know if it was going to be a boy or a girl,they had painted it a light peach colour, and kept most of the colours neutral. Marian would often sit here at night in the rocking chair that was placed by the window, and hum lullabies to the baby. One night Robin had stood quietly at the door and listened to her without her even knowing until he came in and hugged her.

'Maz? You ready to go?' She jumped and turned to find Robin standing at the door, car keys in his hand. She had not even heard the front door opening.

'Oh yeah. Can you just get the doctor notes from the bedroom?' Marian asked. Robin nodded and walked away from the door and into the bedroom. Marian waited for him at the front door. Robin soon came out of the bedroom with the notes waving them to show he had found them. He then opened the door for Marian, and closed and locked it once they were out. They headed to the car and made their way to the hospital.

Marian and Robin waited about ten minutes before being taken into the scanning room. Marian lay on the bed and lifted her top up. The mid-wife, squirted some jelly onto her tummy, it was cold and made Marian giggle. She turned to Robin who was glaring at her tummy, she frowned and looked down wondering what he was looking at. Then she realised, it was the scar that had been left, from Guy's attack. Marian smiled sadly at Robin and squeezed his hand. Robin looked at Marian's smiling face and smiled back and started concentrating on the scan.

Soon the wooshing noise of the heart was heard, making Robin and Marian both smile.

'We a think I have some good news for you' The midwife smiled.

Robin and Marian looked at her puzzled.

'I hope you have a big house because your having two babies.' She smiled.

Marian jaw about hit the floor and she turned to Robin to see him smirking.

'We need to go get another crib.' Marian said making Robin laugh.

'Yeah that's for sure.' He replied.

They couple walked out of the scan hand in hand smiling. Instead of going home Marian went back to the studio with Robin seeing as the other girls were there. Robin opened the door for her and she walked in. Everyone looked and smiled as they walked in.

'Let's see the scan picture' Dean asked. Marian smiled and handed her it. All the boys and girls gathered around Dean and looked at the scan. There were a lot of aww's and ahh's from the girls and Much.

'I can't see it' Allan said causing them to laugh, and Djaq try and point out where it was.

'So everything went OK?' Siobhan asked.

'Well after this we are going to go and buy another crib.' Marian smiled looking up and Robin who was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He smiled back and winked.

Siobhan frowned. 'But you already have a crib.'

'Yes, but we're going to need two.' Robin stated smiling.

This caused everyone to frown in confusion. All except Djaq.

'Oh my God!' She beamed. 'Your joking!' Everyone one turned to look at Djaq like she was an idiot as Robin and Marian shook their heads. 'Twins!?' Djaq asked excitedly. Robin and Marian nodded and everyone else cheered.

'You mean there's two babies in this and I can't even find one?' Allan said gazing at the picture more intently. Siobhan sighed and tried to show him where they were as the others laughed.


	28. heartbreaker regret

DSTM 28

Marian sat on the couch one night listening to the radio. Robin had gone out for a drink with the lads. The girls were going to come over and see Marian, but she has said she was tired, so they just left it, with a promise to come and see her tomorrow. She was sitting on the couch cuddling a pillow and was just about to drift off to sleep, when a song came on the radio that made her jump. Marian starred at the small silver radio in shock. She hadn't heard that song since she had recorded it with Guy. It had been not long after coming to Washington, and Guy had befriended her and they had started doing duets. She had written it for Robin, on what he had made her feel. But she never thought that they were going to put it on the album. She sat frozen as the song filled the room.

**Now how did i  
Just how did I become that kind of guy  
To look at girl and lie right in the eye  
My momma told me willy that aint right  
Boy now that aint right**

Im s s s sorry  
Im s s s sorry  
I didnt mean to break your heart 2  
Im s s s sorry  
Im s s s sorry  
I didnt mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
Im a heartbreaker 6  
Im a heart  
A h h h h im a heart  
A h h h im a

Where she go  
I got some things I gotta let her know  
To fix the love now its impossible  
But baby baby if we take it slow  
If we take it slow  
We can make it work  
We just cant throw the love down in the dirt  
You probly think that im a fkin jerk cause the way I let you down it made you hurt  
Heartbreaker lyrics found on  
I didnt mean to make you hurt

Im s s s sorry  
Im s s s sorry  
I didnt mean to break your heart 2  
Im s s s sorry  
Im s s s sorry  
I didnt mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
Im a heartbreaker 6  
Im a heart  
A h h h h im a heart  
A h h h ima

Break it down  
Lets break it down roughly 15

So so so sorry  
So so so sorry  
A la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la

Im s s s sorry  
Im s s s sorry  
I didnt mean to break your heart 2  
Im s s s sorry  
Im s s s sorry  
I didnt mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
Im a heartbreaker 6  
Im a heart  
A h h h h im a heart 

Marian cried into the pillow as she listened to the song. Why was she so stupid? She actually believed that Robin had cheated and she left without even giving him a chance to explain. Then she had written and sung lots of those nasty songs about him. When he never said one bad thing about her. She didn't deserve Robin, or this life. She heard the key turning in the door and quickly dried her face. Robin walked in and smiled at her. But he saw her red eyes and knew that something was wrong.

'Marian?' He asked worried as he closed the door and came to sit next to her. 'What's wrong?' Robin asked quietly as he hugged her to his chest.

'Nothing. I am just tired I think.' Marian wiped her eyes again as more tears started to fall. Robin nodded and picked her up as easily and comfortably as he could and carried her to the bedroom. They both got changed for bed and climbed in next to each other and cuddled up and went to sleep.


	29. TO THE HOSPITAL!

DSTM 29

Marian moved around uncomfortably in bed. She found it hard to sleep at night now. Her bug belly got in the way most of the time now that she was 8 months pregnant. Marian sat up in bed. She looked to her right to find Robin peacefully asleep. She smiled and brushed some hair from his eyes. Marian looked around the room. She smiled at some of the pictures he had of them to, and then some of the gang. There was one picture of Marian looking out of the window holding her small pregnant bump. She hadn't even realised that he was taking the picture. She then looked over to the wall where there were different sizes of curves. Robin had been measuring her stomach on the first of every month. She liked those little things that he did. It always made her smile to know that he was taking an interest.

'Babes? Why aren't you alseep?' Robin asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Couldn't get comfortable' Marian stated.

Robin got up out of bed and went into the kitchen. He came back to the bedroom a few moments later with a mug of hot chocolate and a heat pillow for Marian. Marian smiled gratefully as she took the hot chocolate and took a sip before putting it on the bed side table next to her.

'Sit forward.' Robin instructed and she did as she was told as Robin slipped the warm heat pillow behind her back. She sat back and sighed at the comfort that the warmth brought.

'Better?' Robin asked.

Marian nodded and leaned over and picked up her hot chocolate again. Robin sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Soon they both fell back asleep.

Marian and Robin had gone out shopping the next morning, but Robin had to go back into the studio to re-record one of the songs. So he had dropped Marian off at the apartment. After he had phoned someone to come and stay with her. Robin never left Marian on her own now that she was close to give birth. Once the doctors had informed him that the fact that she was carrying twins gave a higher chance for an early birth, he had wanted her to stay in the hospital there and then. And she had only been six months. Robin waited until Siobhan came over and then left for the studio. He had hoped to get Djaq but she was on a pick nick with Will. So he had to settle for Siobhan. Marian and Siobhan were sitting talking about the latest album and the boys and all the latest gossip. Marian couldn't stop laughing as Siobhan told her about how Much had been in the recording booth chatting up Dean, but had accidently, put the mic on, therefore, letting everyone in the room hear her.

'Want another drink?' Marian asked.

Siobhan nodded as Marian got up. 'I'll get it.' Siobhan said standing quickly trying to stop Marian from doing to much work.

'Siobhan don't turn into Robin. He barely let's me push the button on the T.V remote. I can pour us a drink.' Marian laughed as she walked into the kitchen and got the glass jar of lemonade. She went to fill the to glasses when a shot of pain hit her stomach causing her to drop the jar to the floor where it smashed.

'Marian?' Siobhan asked as she walked into the kitchen. She threw her hand to her mouth in shock. Marian was standing bent of clutching her stomach, and the floor was wet as Marian's waters had broke.

'Oh my god Marian.' Siobhan said as she ran over to Marian. 'Come on lets get you to the hospital.' Soon Siobhan had gotten Marian in the car and was driving to the hospital. As she drove she kept calling Robin's mobile, but there was no answer.

'He will have left it in the car.' Marian stated through gasps of breath. Siobhan screeched in anger.

'He won't let you do anything, but try and get a hold of him to let him know that you have gone into labour and you need an army.' Siobhan stated as she began trying the other guys numbers.

**RMRMRMRMRM**

Robin waited in the booth for Richard to give him the OK. As soon as he got it and the song played, he waited for his que to start singing.

**Oh, girl Ive known you very well  
Ive seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
But now you take my breath away.**

Suddenly youre in my life  
Part of everything I do  
You got me working day and night  
Just trying to keep a hold on you.

Here in your arms I found my paradise  
My only chance for happiness  
And if I lose you now I think I would die.

Oh say youll always be my baby  
We can make it shine, we can take forever  
Just a minute at a time.

More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh.

There are stories old and true  
Of people so in love like you and me  
And I can see myself  
Let history repeat itself.

Reflecting how I feel for you  
Thinking about those people then  
I know that in a thousand years  
Id fall in love with you again.

This is the only way that we should fly  
This is the only way to go  
And if I lose your love I know I would die.

Oh say youll always be my baby  
We can make it shine, we can take forever  
Just a minute at a time.

More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh. 

Allan felt his phone go off in his pocket as Robin was finishing the song. He walked out the room so he could hear and answered it.

'Hello?'

'ALLAN!' Was the reply he got from Siobhan.

'Siobhan? What's up? I ain't bein funny right but you're shouting like you would if someone was in labour.' Allan laughed on the other end of the phone. Then it hit him._ Marian._

'ALLAN!' Siobhan yelled again.

'I'll get Robin' He said then hung up. He ran back into the room. He scanned it quickly for Robin, to find him talking to Much.

'Robin!' Allan yelled causing everyone to look at him. 'Marian's gone into labour.'

Robin looked shocked for a moment, but then realisation kicked in and he ran from the room towards the exit.

'She's on the way to the hospital. I am going to go catch Robin and go with him, god knows what he'll drive like now. Could someone phone and get Djaq and Will' Allan said quickly, before charging of after Robin.

**Oh Marian's gone into labour...boy or girl..hmmm. **


	30. max and mariee

DSTM 30

Robin dashed through the hospital as fast as he could throwing the doors back in Allan's face. He just didn't care he had to get to Marian, she needed him. He finally reached the private maternity ward. He ran up to the desk where a nurse was waiting.

'Hello is there a-' He began asking, before something cut him off.

'I'm going to kill Robin!' A scream came from the room behind him.

Robin looked back at the nurse. 'Thanks for your help' He smiled and headed for the room behind him.

'Robin' Allan said grabbing his arm and making him turn to face him. 'I ain't bein' funny right...but I don't think you should go in there.' Allan stated sounding genuinely__worried. Robin just laughed and walked through the door.

Marian saw as soon as he entered the room and called over to him reaching out her hand. Robin jogged over next to her and took her hand, and then turned to the doctor.

'She is ready to start pushing, but the infants are causing some problems. She may have to have a caesarian.' The doctor explained to Robin, who nodded and looked back to Marian. She was breathing heavily, and her fore head was covered in small beads of sweat.

'Robin...I ...don't want a section' Marian panted. Robin and her had spoke about this before. He didn't mind how it happened as long as Marian and the babies were safe. But she had been totally against it preferring the natural way better. Robin had agreed.

'I know Marian. But it may have to happen.' Robin tried reasoning with her. Which learned him the lesson not to argue with a pregnant woman, especially one in labour.

'Look. These babies will come naturally or not at all!' Marian yelled every time she could breath. A contraction hit and she squeezed Robin's hand as tight as she could.

'Ahh! Marian that hurt.' Robin said without thinking.

Marian turned and glared at him. 'THAT! Hurt!' She yelled. Robin immediately winced at her tone, but before she could yell again another contraction raked through her body.

Allan and the others waited outside the waiting room. Will and Djaq had just joined them, after speeding back from the pick nick. Allan sat and winced at every scream he heard, and some were not even Marian's.

'I knew it. I told him not to go in there. He's a dead man.' Allan stated.

'Oh shut up Allan.' Siobhan smacked his arm.

'How long do you think she could be?' Much asked.

'Do not know.' Djaq replied. 'Some births go on for days.'

'DAYS!' Much squealed in shock. 'Well then I am going to nip down to the canteen and get something to eat.' He stood and left with Dean as the other shook their heads.

'Ok Marian. You are going to have to push on the next contraction if you want these babies brought into the world naturally. But if it does not work this time. Then I am afraid you will have to get a section' The doctor said. Marian nodded, and soon another contraction hit her, Robin quickly supported her. Marian began pushing with everything she had. Soon the room could be filled with a baby's cry. Marian sighed breathless and leaned back on the birthing chair.

'Marian your going to have to push again' The doctor said as he handed the nurse the new born infant.

'No I am too tired.' Marian barely managed to say.

'Marian, Marian.' Robin said moving sweaty hair from her face. 'You can do this, come one more push and then its done.' Robin kissed her head, and she sat back up. Before she could breath again the contraction began again. It felt like an earthquake in her stomach trying to tear her apart. She screamed as she felt the pain at its highest peak, and then die. As once again the room was filled with babies cries. Robin looked at the other baby and smiled. He turned back to Marian and kissed her.

'You did it.' He smiled as she fell asleep.

Robin walked into the corridor, and all the gang stood to listen, all nervous and excited at the same time.

'The babies are fine and Marian is resting.' Robin said breaking the worrying tension that filled the room. Everyone let out the breath that they had been holding in.

'What were they?' Will asked.

Robin smiled. 'A boy and a girl' Everyone cheered and smiled.

'Have you picked names yet?' Much asked.

'Yes, but I'll wait till Marian's awake so she can tell you.' Robin said and everyone nodded.

'You can come in and see her.' Robin said as he and the others walked into the room.

'You're awake' Robin said surprised to see Marian sitting up in bed holding one of the babies. She looked up and smiled at him. Robin came and stood by her side and starred down at the baby. Robin then went over to the other plastic bed and took the other infant out. He looked at his daughter and smiled.

'Anyone want to hold her?' He asked looking up to the other gang.

'Can I?' Much asked walking forward and holding his arms out. Robin gently placed his daughter into the arms of her uncle.

'Djaq' Marian said handing her son over to her best friend. Djaq smiled and took the baby from Marian and looked at him, as the others all gathered around the two babies.

'I ain't bein funny right...but I can still hear screaming' Allan stated looking around the room and rubbing his ears. Everyone laughed as quietly as they could, so not to wake the babies. Robin went and stood by Marian, and hugged her close and kissed her. She smiled.

'I'm all sweaty.' She laughed.

'You've never been more beautiful' Robin whispered.

'So what are their names?' Siobhan asked. Robin looked at Marian.

'Well the boy is called Max and the girl is Marie.' Marian smiled, as she watched her friends dote on her two new born children.


	31. family life

DSTM 31

Marian and the babies got out of hospital 2 days later. Robin held baby Marie as Marian walked in the door behind him with Max. They smiled to one another as they looked at their babies. Marian looked around her apartment and smiled. It was good to be back home. If felt like a family now in their own home, with their kids. Robin put Marie in her crib and Marian did the same with Max.

They walked out and sat together on the sofa. Marian cuddled into Robin as he kissed the top of her head.

'Its so good to be home.' Marian said softly.

'Yeah, and its better now with more company' Robin laughed. 'Its been miserable here for 2 days with no one else knowing that you and two babies should be here.'

Marian smiled and moved her head in closer to Robin's neck.

The days went by quickly, with babies taking up most of their time. Robin and Marian would both do the night feeds together as the babies usually got up at the same time. Mostly because when one started to cry it woke the other, as they shared a room. Marian sat the next day in the flat. Robin had gone to the studio and had taken Max with him, so Marian did not have to run about to much. Marian sat with Marie on her lap talking to her and tickling her tummy. Marie would just gurgle and move her hands, not really knowing what was going on. Soon the baby started to cry.

'Oh someone's hungry' Marian said and making her a bottle. She came back and held the bottle to the babies mouth and watched her feed.

Robin laughed as he stood with Richard in the controls booth and looked out the glass window to see Allan unhappily wiping sick from from his face and top. Robin pressed the button for the mic.

'Allan.' Robin said making the gang on the floor look at him. 'I told you not to pick him up after he has had his bottle.'

Allan just scowled at him, and went to the boys toilets. Robin smiled and walked into the recording room as Richard started the music.

**Let me be your Hero,**

**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero. 

Robin walked out of the booth and over to his son. 'Right come on Maxi boy. Home time' Robin said lifting him and walking out the door, with shouts of goodbye to the others.

Robin drove home and then lifted Max out of his car seat. 'Let's see what your mum and little sister have been up to shall we.' Robin said as he walked into the apartment.

Marian turned when she heard the front door open and smiled when she saw Robin walk in through the door carrying Max. She walked over and took Max from his arms and smiled at her son.

'How was he?' Marian asked as she watched Robin walk over to the play mat that Marie was lying on on the floor and lift his daughter.

'He was fine. He threw up on Allan though' Robin said smiling to his daughter. Marian turned to he son.

'Good boy' She laughed. She looked at Robin and smiled, he caught her eye. This was it, her home, her family.


	32. night time fun, parent hell

DSTM 32

The twins were now a seven months old, and were getting on brilliantly. They were able to lift their head and walk a small distance before falling on their bums. Marie had Robin's light brown hair but Marian's curls and Marian's electric blue eyes. While Max her Marian's dark hair, Robin's eyes and attitude, which made Marian dread the days of him being a teenager. They always made Robin and Marian laugh. Max was very head strong like Robin, and often tried to conquer the kitchen and climb up the bunkers to get to his food. Never seeming to realise that it was an impossible task. Whereas, Marie was almost the double of Marian. She would not let her brother get away with anything. One time Robin and Marian had been watching TV as the twins played on the floor. Max could not find any more amusement in his toys so turned to his sister for entertainment. He held his arm up and swatted her on the head. Robin went to scold his son, when Marie and had taken them all by surprise. Marie lifted the toy car she had been playing with and hit Max back with it. Causing him to cry. Marian got up and picked the crying Max up as Robin laughed looking at his daughter scowl at her brother now in her mother arms.

'Well its true what they say. Like mother like daughter.' Robin laughed causing Marian to glare at him, practically matching the look that was on his daughters face a moment ago, which only made him laugh more.

Robin had taken Max to Much's house for a visit. But Marie had just shook her head and pushed him away when he tried to take her also. So now it was just mother and daughter. Marian had Marie sitting in her high chair in the kitchen while Marian washed the dishes. They had the radio on and Marian sung and danced around the kitchen. Marie looked on at her mother and laughed, as Marian put a cup in the cupboard. Marian walked back over to a giggling Marie, pretending to sing into the wooden spoon she carried. Marie giggled and babbled in her high chair. Her eyes then caught the massive amount of bubbles in the sink. She quickly moved her hand over them and began to wave them about, causing the bubbles to go everywhere.

'Marie. Your making a mess.' Marian laughed as she lifted her daughter and took her away from the kitchen and placed her in the living room. Marian walked back into the kitchen leaving Marie gazing at the cartoons on the TV. It being an open kitchen into the living room meant that Marian could still keep an eye on her mischievous daughter. Marian began on the dishes again.

Robin walked in the front door holding Max about an hour later. He saw Marian in the kitchen and went in to see her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, as she tickled Max. Robin looked at the two empty high chairs, then around the kitchen frowning.

'Where's Marie?' He asked, searching for his daughter.

Marian looked into the living room, to find it empty. 'Well she was there watching cartoon. So you'll probably find her at the mirror now.' Marian laughed. Marian and Robin's wardrobe had long mirrored doors. And they would often find Marie sitting at the bottom of it, kissing her reflection. Robin laughed and handed Max to Marian, who started to lightly splash water from the sink on him.

Marian could hear Robin burst out laughing and frowned wondering what had amused him so much.

'Eh babes.' Robin called from their bedroom. 'I think you should come see your daughter.' Marian frowned and looked at Max and began walking into her bedroom. Marian gasped as soon as she saw her daughter.

'Marie.' She said as she handed Max to a hysterical Robin. Marie was as suspected sitting in front of the mirror. But on her face she had red lipstick all over her lips and cheeks. Blusher and eye shadow all over her eyes and forehead. And sitting with Marian red high heels. Which were hanging off due to the fact that they were far to big for her small baby feet. Marie sat and gazed strangely at her parents wondering why her father was laughing at her so much and why her mother looked in such a state of shock. Marian picked her up and went into the bathroom to clean her. Robin followed holding Max.

'Marian.'

'Yeah?' She asked as she wiped her daughters face with wet wipes.

'Much and Dean offered to baby sit for us tonight so we can go out and have some time alone.' Robin said bouncing Max making him smile. Marian turned and looked ayt him. She had never left the twins alone at night before. She felt very scared for some reason.

'I know your uncertain about leaving them, but I thought that it would be nice to have some time alone. We don't even have to be out late.' Robin suggested. Marian thought for a while. It would be nice to have some time with Robin. They hadn't had time alone since the twins were born.

'Ok sounds good.' Marian agreed and Robin smiled glad to have some time alone with her.

'It just had to be on the one night, that Marie destroyed all my make up.' Marian laughed and Robin looked at his daughter who was still covered in make up.

Much and Dean came at six thirty to baby sit the twins. Who were already washed and in their PJ's.

'They watch Disney Robin Hood, before they go to bed.' Marian called as Robin ushered her out the front door, shouting a goodbye and thank you to Much and Dean. Robin was gob struck at Marian. She was wearing a short red dress and black heels and she looked fabulous. He had booked them a table at the restaurant that they had come to at the start of their relationship. Marian knew the place straight away and turned and kissed Robin for being so thoughtful. It was strange being there with Robin she somehow didn't feel like a mother. She felt like the love struck girl she had been when she first met Robin. Marian laughed at thought he could still bring that girl out in her. Tonight she was not the protective mother. She was Robin's girlfriend, and she could relax and be comfortable and have a laugh.

They ordered their food and some wine, and enjoyed their meal, chatting and kissing through out the night. Marian even sat on Robin's knee for a while, something she had not done since before the twins were born. They laughed and flirted like when they had first met, and Marian realised how much she had needed tonight. She had missed being this close to Robin. Feeling this passion between the two. Her and Robin had not even slept together since the twins were born. Something she was going to correct.

It came ten and Robin and Marian had agreed it was time to call it a night and get back home for Dean and Much. They reached the hotel but deciding that they were to lazy to take the stairs they opted for the elevator. They stood holding each others hands when a thought came to Marian's mind. She glanced seductively towards Robin. But he wasn't looking. Marian let go of his hand and walked over to the buttons. Robin glanced up at her as she walked away and frowned wondering what she was up to. Marian pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator. Making Robin all the more confused. She walked over to him swaying her hips seductively.

'Mr. Locksley, if you think that I am ending tonight on a simple kiss.' Marian smiled and batted her eyelashes as she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Then you are gravely mistaken.'

'Marian? Are you trying to seduce me?' Robin smirked, holding onto her waist.

'Hmm...nah.' Marian said and let go of him and began walking to the other side of the elevator. But Robin grabbed her quickly around the waist and pulled her back to him. Marian squealed and laughed as he pulled her to him tight.

'Robin are you trying to seduce _me?_' She asked smirking.

'Always.' He winked as he kissed her passionately. He gripped her around her legs and lifted her from the ground. Marian groaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin walked backwards quickly and banged Marian's back into the banister. Robin began to trail kisses down her neck and chest, as Marian began to quickly unbutton his shirt. Robin moved her straps down to her elbows along the front of the dress to fall below her bra. He kissed all over her bare skin, and Marian threw her head back at the sensation. She disposed Robin's shirt on the floor and began to unbuckle his trousers. Robin slid his hands up Marian's dressing causing it to move up to her stomach. He moved back up and captured her lips once more.

'Robin' Marian breathed as Robin pulled her underwear down. She had suddenly become self concious. Her body was not as it was the last time he had seen it. 'I have had two children. My stomach its-' But Robin cut her off.

'Marian your beautiful. I would not change you for the world.' Robin said as he kissed her once more.

Twenty minutes later Marian and Robin walked out of the elevator with smiles larger than than the sky. Walking hand in hand to their apartment. Robin opened the door and let Marian walk in first, she smiled as she walked past him into the house, and squeaked a little when Robin lightly smacked her bum, as she walked in the door. Marian 'shh' Robin and pointed to the couch to find Much and Dean curled up asleep. Robin winked and walked over to them. There was a plate with some food still on it which Robin had presumed to be their dinner. He took the fork and jab the sausage that was on the plate and began waving it in front of Much's face. Marian laughed quietly at the door. Robin smiled as he saw Much start to sniff it.

Much frowned still asleep. 'Sausage?' He mumbled. Robin burst out laughing causing the both of them to wake up sharply. Much stood and looked at Robin standing over him waving a sausage in his face. Marian laughed and walked into the twins room.

'How were they?' Robin asked leaning on the back of the couch.

'Brilliant, they went to sleep straight after the film.' Dean said smiling.

Marian walked out frowning. 'Where are the babies?' She asked. Dean and Much looked at each other confused. As Robin walked by Marian who was leaning on the door frame and into the babies room

'In their cribs' Much stated.

Marian had fear and worry all over her face. 'Much they're not there.' Robin walked out and stated the same thing.

'Oh my God.' Much got up and ran into the babies room also. Then ran out worry and panic on his face. 'Maybe they climbed out' Much said as he and Dean began searching the apartment with Robin and Marian. After a good twenty minute search and finding no babies. Marian told Robin to call the police as she cried uncontrollably. Dean hugged her and tried to soothe her but nothing was working. How could it. Her babies were missing...gone.

Robin walked over after calling the police and the rest of the gang, who were on their way over. He took Marian from Dean and hugged her close to his chest as she sobbed.

'We'll find them Marian I promise.' Robin said silently.

'Robin we didn't lock the front door, anyone could have them' Marian cried. What hurt the most was Robin knew she was right.

**Oh, so who has the babies? Are they safe? Will Robin and Marian make it through?**


	33. a break

DSTM 33

Marian could not sleep or eat. It had been almost a week since the disappearance of her babies. The police had come over and taken a statement from Marian, Robin, Much and Dean the night they had gone missing. The gang were very supportive, and tried to keep telling her that they would find them. But there hadn't even been any clues to where they might be. Not to mind the fact that they were the babies of two famous singers. The police said that they should wait and expect some kind of ransom note, believing that someone had only taken the twins, so they could get a large sum of money for their safe return. However, even the police stated that they have been gone for a long time, without having a note already.

Marian would just sit in the flat all day, hugging and crying into one of the babies things. Everywhere she turned there was something reminding you of what should be there, and the fact that it wasn't. Whether it was their high chairs, their empty cribs, clothes or their favourite lost toy, that just happened to reappear now.

Robin tried to keep busy, to keep his mind off it. He would be at the studio all day, either recording or writing new songs. He would then go to the police station and see if there was any new information...but there was never anything. He and the gang would drive around the town and other places to see if there was any sign of them. But nothing. There had been a few occasions where they had seen a baby that looked like either Max or Marie, but it had never been them. Robin hated going home at the moment. Not only was it filled with memories of his lost children, but, he hated to think it, it was because Marian was there. They had found it hard, as any parent would. But now any time the both of them were home together, it would end up in an argument, with Robin sleeping on the couch.

Much and Dean were a wreck. They couldn't get over the fact that they had not looked after their best friends babies. They shouldn't have fallen asleep. They should have stayed in their bedroom all night. Then they would have been safe, they would still be here. In their parents arms. But because of them...they weren't.

Marian sat in the living room, with tear stained cheeks. She wanted them back. Back in her arms where they belonged...home. But they weren't and everyday without them only made it harder. Also things with Robin weren't helping. Instead of working together as a family. They were pushing each other away. Or well she was. He tried, he really did. Tried to hug her and calm her and give her hope. But she pushed him away. She didn't want anyone near here never mind touching her. She sighed as she turned the TV on trying to take her mind off the subject. But there in TV was the interview she had done two weeks ago with Ross Jonathan.

_'Now Marian. You had twins about 7 months ago. How are they coming along?' Ross asked. _

_Marian laughed. 'They are doing great. They're so much fun, and they keep Robin and me on our toes.' She replied._

_'Would you say that they are like you and Robin?' _

_'Erm. Well sometimes, the things they do or the way they act, they are the double of us. Marie, has this look she gives Max, when he annoys her. And Robin swears that its the exact same look I give him, when he annoys me.' Marian laughed. 'But Max is so adventurous, like Robin. And he is dead cheeky to. If he knows he not to do something, he will still do it, and have this big smirk on his face, because he knows he's not allowed to. So yeah, he's the double of his father.' Marian and Ross laughed. _

_'Now, you did have a relationship with Guy Gisbourne, a singer from another band. But what really happened there? Ross asked curiously. _

_Marian shifted uncomfortably on the couch, fixing her dress. 'Well we don't really talk about that. But basically I went out with him for a few weeks, but it didn't work out.' Marian said quickly. _

_'Now you were in hospital earlier this year also. What happened and are you OK now?' _

_'Yes I am fine now. I had an accident, that needed for me to go into hospital, but I am fine now.' Marian smiled trying her hardest to get away from the topic. _

_'So how is life with Robin and being a mother?' Ross asked._

_Marian smiled, this was her favourite topic. 'Its great. Being a mother, gave me so much that I didn't expect. Its the best feeling in the world. Robin's brilliant. He adores them both, and Marie already has him around her little finger. Max gives him a run for his money sometimes as well.'_

_'How was you pregnancy with twins. Do you think it was worse?' _

_'Erm. Well I am not sure, because it was my first time being pregnant I had nothing to compare it to. The only thing I would say was back and leg pains. They got bad towards the end of the pregnancy. But Robin was great help there. When I got up in the middle of the night, he would go and heat a water bottle for me, and massage my back to help me. I really couldn't have done it without him.' Marian stated smiling._

_'So two babies. Is marriage next?' Ross smirked._

_Marian blushed. 'Well no not at the moment. I think if we were going to get married, we would wait until the twins were older, so they could be a bigger part in it.' Marian smiled._

Marian turned the TV off as more tears poured down her cheeks. She would do anything to go back then, where here babies were safe, and she could protect them. She sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch, as she clutched onto one of their teddies tightly.

Robin sighed as he walked into the flat. He never thought a day would come where he hated going home because of Marian. Tension was already in the air. He knew what was coming. The same thing that came every night he came home. Anger, shouting, yelling. But to his relief Marian was asleep on the couch. He walked over and smiled at her sleeping face. He missed her like this. Looking like she was at peace. He lifted her carefully from the couch and carried her to the bedroom, he placed her gently on the bed and covered her up. Smiling once more he closed the door and left the room, where he settled down on the couch and fell asleep.

Marian awoke the next day, and frowned sleepily when she realised she was in bed. She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room, where she found Robin asleep on the couch. She smiled sadly at him, and went for a shower. After the shower she got dressed and began making breakfast. The kettle began whistling and woke Robin up. He looked around for the sound of the noise and spotted Marian. He looked at her sleepily and sadly before getting up and walking into the bedroom to get dressed. He emerged a few moments later.

'How was your day yesterday?' Robin softly asked Marian as she poured him some coffee.

'It was OK..' She replied without looking at him. 'Yours?'

'Fine, just at the studio. Going there again today.' Robin stated.

'_All _day again?' Marian sighed.

Robin looked at her, and could tell she was annoyed. 'Yes.' He simply answered as he sipped his coffee.

'Robin why do you never come home. Until late at night?' Marian asked getting frustrated.

'Because every time I do all there is is an argument.' Robin said defending himself getting annoyed.

'No there is not!' Marian said through gritted teeth. 'Your never here. Our babies are gone and you act like you don't even care!' Marian yelled, banging a fork down on the work top.

'I don't care!' Robin bellowed standing spilling his coffee cup. 'I am the one that drives about town looking for them! I am the one that goes to the police station every night, to see if there is any news!' Robin glared at her. 'But _your_ the one that won't even leave the apartment!'

Marian glared at Robin. Never had she wanted to hit this man so hard. 'This situation doesn't work for us.' She said angrily. She knew what had to happen. She sighed sadly. 'I think we need a break.'

Robin looked at her. 'Your right. A tell you what I will come home _early _tonight and we can continue then.' He spat.

Marian closed her eyes. 'No. A break from us.' She looked at Robin sadly. 'I think one of us should move out.'

'Fine. I don't need you' Robin spat after a moment of silence. He walked into the bedroom as Marian stood still in the kitchen. She could hear drawers bang and slamming shut. Moments later he barged out of the bedroom with a large sports bags.

'I will be staying at Muchs.' Robin said angrily with looking at her, he walked to the front door and left.

Marian fell to the kitchen floor and sobbed. She looked up at the bunker and cried as she watched the spilled coffee run down the side.

That night Marian sat at her piano and began to play. She had not been able to even write songs when the twins had gone. But that was because she song of things that had meaning to her, things that she felt. And then she had felt nothing. Whereas now...all she felt was hurt, pain and sorrow. She began to play a tune, as she wept listening to the tune. As she thought of Robin while she sang. A large part of her regretting their heated argument earlier that day, and wishing he was here now.

**I cant figure you out  
But a heart must be the one thing  
You were born without  
Ive been wastin my time  
I dont know where Ill sleep tonight  
You say that you can do without me  
Go ahead now try and live without me**

Chorus:  
Baby save up all your tears  
You might need them someday  
When the tears start to fall  
I wont wipe them away  
When you cry in the night  
For the love that you need  
Baby save up your tears  
cause youll be cryin over me

You got used to my touch  
I got used to not, not feelin much  
Winter set in your eyes  
Time will melt your castle of ice  
You think that you wont feel the pain now  
But your eyes will be cryin  
Like the rain now

Chorus

Youll be cryin over me

You dont know it now  
You dont know it now  
You dont know it now  
You dont know it now  
You dont know it now  
But some wounds get deeper with time  
You dont feel it now  
Till the need burns, a knife turns  
Your heart bleeds like mine

Chorus x 2

Youll be cryin over me  
cause youll be cryin over me  
Youll be cryin over me  
(youll be cryin over me)  
(you dont know it now)  
(you dont know it now)  
Youll be cryin over me  
(you dont know it now)  
(you dont know it now)  
(you dont feel it now)  
(you dont feel it now)  
You dont feel it now  
Youll be cryin over me 

Robin sat in Muchs living room. His friend had looked shocked when Robin had told him that he had moved out. He knew his friends was feeling guilty, it wasn't his fault and Robin told him this, but no matter what he could not shake the feeling of guilt. Much had gone to bed leaving Robin sitting in the living room, thinking of the mornings events. He knew things with Marian were bad, but he never thought they would end like this. But it was her decision that put them in this place. How dare she say he didn't care. He loved his children more than anything. And life without them was unbearable. He had never been much of anything as a kid. Troublemaker, always in trouble with the police for whatever latest prank him and the guys had done, or for stealing. He had been to every bad place, even seeling drugs at one point to get money. He had been lost, not knowing what was going to happen next. He always had the gang there, but they were young at the time also.He had to make it on his own when he was young as his parents had died in a car crash. Then he was a singer, so financially he had achieved something. But that was also in a way nothing. But then he was a father. And some else relied on him...needed him. But that was gone now. He had even failed his kids. He picked up his guitar and began to sing to the soft tune he played.

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no**

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no 

_**Forgive me if I do not update for a while. But it is either because My-Little-Emmilette has already killed me or I am hiding from her. **_

_**Hope didn't make anyone sad. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. **_


	34. sorry

DSTM 34

Robin got up the next morning confused. He looked around his surroundings and wondered why he was in Muchs spare bedroom. But then he remembered last nights events. He sighed and got up and began getting dressed.

Marian had called Djaq and told her what had happened. Djaq was shocked and said she would come and see Marian. But Marian had said that she wanted to meet her at the studio, with the other girls, Djaq was confused but knew that her friend just needed to have some time. So she agreed and an hour later was meeting Marian at the studio.

'Marian? Why did you want us to come here?' Siobhan asked hugging her friend.

'I need to get back to work. I have to take my mind off things.' Marian whispered as she walked into the room. Mary came over and hugged the young girl. Since Marian never had a mother, Mary was the closest thing she had.

'I wrote songs last night, so I thought we could record some.' Marian smiled. The other just looked at each other, with worried and nervous expressions.

'Marian are you sure you don't want to go home. Maybe its too early for this.' Dean asked quietly.

'No I have to do this. I am going crazy at home.' Marian said as she handed out the music sheets.

The others looked at each other and nodded. They would see how today went, and if it got to hard then Djaq would take her home. They all took their instruments and looked over the music sheet and began playing. Marian stood in front of the mike, and with one deep breath began to sing.

**Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart **

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a ****child**** in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart **

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight **

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart **

**Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart **

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight **

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart **

Marian began sobbing in the booth and Djaq walked over quickly and enveloped her in a large hug.

'Its OK Marian. You do not need to do this.' She hushed in her ear. 'Come on we'll go get some lunch and have a chat.' Djaq whispered. Marian nodded and they walked out of the studio.

Robin didn't feel like going into the studio today. He couldn't think of anything to do. He couldn't write songs, he could record, he was practically useless. Much had gone about an hour ago to meet up with Dean for a bit. He was going to stay with Robin to make sure he was OK. But Robin had insisted that he go. So finally he had. Robin sat with the guitar in his hands, but he could not think of anything. No tune or song came to mind. But then something did.

_You have my heart, you have my soul._

_Although we're apart, I want you to know._

_Your the sun in my sky, your my angel at night._

_Your the thing that makes all things all right._

_Your the smile on my face, what makes my heart race._

_And to be without you I just don't know. _

Robin put the guitar down and wept into his hands. He needed her.

Marian sat with Djaq at a small cafe on the corner of the street.

'So are you and Robin really over?' Djaq asked shocked.

Marian sighed sadly. 'I said it in the heat of the moment. But he seemed quite happy to leave.'

'Marian, he loves you. He also said those things in the heat of the moment.' Djaq tried to comfort her friend.

'He said he didn't need me Djaq.' Marian whispered.

'He didn't mean it Marian. I bet he's a mess right now.'

'Djaq I don't know if things could ever be the same between me and Robin without the twins.' Marian said as her eyes glistened over with tears.

'Marian you will find Max and Marie, the police are still looking. They will find them.' Djaq said as her heart also broke for her friend.

'I think I am going to go home and have a rest.' Marian said standing. Djaq went to follow, but Marian told her to stay. Djaq nodded understanding that her friend needed to be alone for a while.

Marian walked home. Her answering machine was flashing a red light telling her that there was a message. Her heart bounced thinking that it may be from Robin. And she quickly pushed the play button.

_Mr. Locksely and Ms. Fitzwalter. It is Graham Bell, the chief of police. We have some news on your children. Please come to the station as soon as you get this message...beep._

Marian raced around the apartment, getting her keys, jacket and mobile, then throwing them in her bag as she ran out the apartment to her car, and down to the police station.

_**Four days later:**_

They all stood as the soft music began playing. Marian looked at Robin who was on the other side of the hall. They locked eyes for a moment...but only a moment. Today was to hard for either of them. Both secretly blaming them selves. Wishing they had done this or that. But what ever happened now...it was too late. They had found the babies...but they were dead. And now parents, family and friends came together to say one last goodbye. Marian felt her heart rise to her throat and her breathing become heavier as she tried to stop herself from sobbing. She promised she wouldn't. Her babies were safe now. No one could hurt them. They were in God's arms. And no matter how much she wanted them in hers, they couldn't be. Marian turned and choked as she saw the two small white coffins be carried down the aisle. Will and Allan carrying one, and John and Much carrying the other. Marian turned to look back at the alter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Djaq smile sadly at her, with a tear running down her cheek. All the gang had come to love and adore the two babies, and loosing them affected everyone. Richard stood behind Robin and hugged a sobbing Mary tightly to his chest. Everyone sat as the two small coffins were placed on the stands and the priest started the funeral. They all spoke when they had to. If they could that is. Most were now drowning in tears. The funeral ended and everyone stood and began walking out, starting from the back. Marian just stood and looked at the two small coffins that held her beautiful babies. Djaq linked her arm through Marian's as it was their turn to leave. Marian sniffed sadly and turned to walk up the aisle. She met Robin at the end of the rows of seats as he was leaving his. They both stopped and stared intently at each other, both had the look of regret and sadness on their faces. Both wishing to take hurtful words back. But both knowing that it was to late. They walked to the end of the aisle and up to the doors side by side, but neither spoke. They walked out the doors and with once final glance at each other, they turned and went their separate ways.


	35. reunion and one step closer

DSTM35

**Well I couldn't leave you with a sad chapter so here is another update. Hope you like it better.**

Robin had been up for an hour writing a song. He got his guitar and began to sing it.

**If I had one single wish  
I go back to the moment I kissed  
Do you goodbye no matter how hard I tried  
I can't live without you in my life**

Maybe you say you still want me  
Maybe you say that you don't  
Maybe we say it was over  
Baby I can't let you go

I walk around trying to understand  
Where we were wrong and I can't pretend  
It wasn't me it wasn't you  
But I'm convinced we gave up too soon

Maybe you say you still want me  
Maybe you say that you don't  
Maybe we say it was over  
Baby I can't let you go

Nothing that you lose was up to losing you  
There's nothing I can take  
When I run to you, when I come for you  
You tell me I'm too late

Maybe you say you still want me  
Maybe you say that you don't  
Maybe we say it was over  
Baby I can't let you go 

Marian woke in a fevered sweat. She hazily gazed around her surroundings. She breathed rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She sighed when she realised she as in her room. She looked down next to her for comfort. Only to find the other side of the bed empty. She needed him. She needed Robin. Now more than ever. She reached over and took her mobile phone out of the bag, and dialled his number. After a few rings a tired mumbled hello answered.

'Robin.' Marian whispered.

Robin sat up in bed and frowned tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. 'Marian?' He asked.

'I need you.' Was all she said.

'I'm on my way.' Robin said. He was already getting dressed and leaving the room.

Marian hung up her mobile and sat in the Living room waiting for him. She sat and quietly began to sing to herself.

**Give me time to reason,  
give me time to think it through  
Passing through the season,  
where I cheated you**

I will always have a cross to wear,  
but the bolt reminds me I was there

So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night. For the night...

Claim your right to science  
Claim your right to see the truth  
Though my pangs of conscience,  
Will drill a hole in you

I seen it coming like a thief in the night,  
I seen it coming from the flash of your light

So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time..  
I would stay for the night

The bolt reminds me I was there  
the bolt reminds me I was there

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night 

She sat in her short light blue pj shorts and a vest on the couch. Marian cuddled up into herself waiting on him to arrive. After a few moments she heard a key turning in the lock, and turned to quickly to look at the door. Robin opened it and quietly walked in. He saw Marian on the couch and both their eyes locked. And they both knew that their argument had been forgotten. Marian got up and walked towards him. Robin closed the door and marched to her grabbing her in his arms as she hugged him fiercely.

'I missed you so much. Robin I am so sorry. I love you.' Marian wept.

'Marian there is nothing to be sorry for. I love you so much.' Robin said as he hugged her closer.

'Robin I had a dream.' Marian wept into his chest. 'That Max and Marie, were...' She could not even bring herself to say the word.

'Shh. They're not. We are going to find them.' Robin said as he kissed her head. Marian pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. Robin smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'We are going to find our babies. Aren't we Robin.' Marian asked, and he nodded.

'Like you said Marian. They're _our_ babies. They belong with us. No one else.' Robin smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Marian smiled and took Robin's hand and led him to the bedroom. They climbed into bed and Robin wrapped her in his arms.

'Don't ever leave me Robin.' Marian whispered.

'Never.' He whispered in her ear, and kissed her on the head.

Marian woke smiling the next morning. She turned to find Robin gone. Frowning she got up and walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw Robin in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She walked up behind him and cuddled him from behind.

'Morning gorgeous.' He smiled rubbing the hand she had around him.

'What's for breakfast?' She asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

'A fry up.'

The phone rang and Marian went to answer it.

'Hello.' Robin heard from the kitchen and smiled. He was glad things were back to the way they were. But now to make his family whole again. They needed their kids. Marian walked back into the kitchen looking shocked and dazed.

'Robin breakfast will have to wait.' Marian said. Robin turned and looked at her confused.

'That was the police. They have found something.' Robin looked at her shocked, and then they both ran into the bedroom to get changed.

Robin drove them to the police station. Marian constantly telling him to slow down. But he was to desperate. This was the first thing they had found. This could be them getting their babies back. They finally arrived at the police station and they both ran in. The chief of police met them and took them into a small office.

'Does this look familiar?' He asked placing a pink flowered clasp on the table in front of them.

Marian gasped. 'Marie had that in her hair.' Robin nodded.

'We sent it for finger prints and we got a name back that you didn't give us in your list, of people that were in contact with her.' The chief stated.

Marian and Robin both looked up at him in excitement and shock.

'Who?' Robin asked getting impatient with the waiting game.

'Guy Gisbourne.' The Chief replied.

Marian and Robin looked at each other in shock.

'We also got a warrant to search his house.' The chief continued regaining their attention. 'What we found wasn't good. He wasn't there, and hadn't been for sometime. But the house, was covered in alcohol, drugs and some other stolen things.' The Chief sighed. 'But at least we know who we are looking for now. And everyone is looking for him. We will find your children. Trust us.' The Chief said. Marian and Robin nodded as they got up to leave. Robin drove them home in silence. Both shocked and happy at the same time. They had found out who had their kids. Now they had to find out where he was hiding.

This was her fault. Marian thought to herself as Robin drove them home. This was because she had left Guy, and went back to Robin. This was her punishment. For not staying with them. Because of her actions her babies were paying the price. Robin could sense what she was thinking and placed a hand on her when he got to the red traffic lights.

'It wasn't your fault.' Robin said. 'And we're one step closer to getting them back. Soon they'll be home again.'

Marian smiled, as he continued to drive them home.

Guy growled as the two infants wouldn't stop shouting for either 'mamma' or 'dadda'. If they weren't shouting for their parents they were crying. And they were both driving Sheriff and Guy insane.

'I have had enough of this Gisbourne.' Sheriff raged. 'Get in touch, ask for the money.' He said as he walked out of the room, and Guy sighed.


	36. havin a gas of a time

DSTM 36

Marian and Robin started working again. They would also check with the police everyday to see if they had found Gisbourne yet. But nothing had appeared. Marian was in the recording studio a few doors down from the one Robin was in. They were all talking and joking with each other. Since more information had been found about the babies and Robin and Marian were back together things seemed to be better. At the moment they were recording songs for their comeback album. And enjoying every minute of it. Marian walked into the booth and began to sing the first song.

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--**

sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds

chorus:  
if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--

chorus:  
if you're lost...

you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds--

chorus:  
if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time 

Marian smiled up to Mary who gave her the thumbs up.

'Just keep going Marian.' Mary said as she started playing the next song.

**I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh**

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

What in this world  
Keeps us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Is that alright

I drove all night  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep 

Marian smiled and walked out of the booth over to the girls. Who were chatting and feasting on crisps.

'So what you got now for us now Marian?' Siobhan asked.

'Nothing to be honest. Just some duets that me and Robin wrote. So I'll have to get to work on our songs.' Marian stated.

'Why don't you just put your duets on our album.' Dean suggested and all the others agreed. Marian blushed. 'He's recording at the moment.' She laughed.

'So? We will go and get him.' Djaq said getting up and walking out with the other girls in tow. Marian shook her head and smiled at the pair. Mary looked at her and laughed.

Marian walked over and got the duet music sheet. She glanced over the words and smiled while biting her thumb.

Robin and the boys were sat around, waiting for Richard to get the controls ready before they recorded. Allan had run out and got them all snacks and drinks. They were all laughing and talking, about things in life, album and any thing else. They heard the door open and all smiled when they saw their girlfriends walk in.

'Robin.' Dean said talking to the man who had his back to her. He turned around and smiled at her.

'Yeah.'

'Marian wants you to go and record some duets for our new album.' Siobhan said as she walked over and into Allan's arms.

'Cool.' Robin said putting his can of cola down and walking out of the room, with everyone else following, including Richard. Robin walked down to Marian's recording room, and opened the door quietly. Marian glanced up when she heard the door open and smiled when Robin walked in.

'Hey heard you wanted to record with me.' Robin smirked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

'Well you heard right.' Marian laughed as they walked into the recording booth together. They stood at opposite sides of the same mic. Marian blushed as Robin winked at her. The music began as the girls all settled down at their instruments and began playing.

ROBIN:

**Did I hear you right  
'cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you**

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?  


**MARIAN:  
But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here  
**

**Robin:  
I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me  
**

**MARIAN:  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you**

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here  


**Robin:  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you  
**

**Marian:  
But when I need you  
You're almost here  
Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you  
And when I hold you your almost here  
Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted  
And now I'm with you I'm close to tears  
'cause I know I'm almost here  
Only almost here **

They both blushed as the gang wolf whistled and cheered. Richard and Mary smiled at each other. There was something about the two of them when they sang together. Nothing could beat the truth and faith they had in each other. Mary pressed the record button again as they began to sing the next duet.

**(Robin)  
Baby when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb.  
I was soft inside there was something going on**

(Robin and Marian)  
You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and i feel no pain ev'ry beat of my heart  
We got something going on

(Robin)  
Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication

(Robin and Marian)  
All this love we feel needs no conversation

CHORUS:

We ride it together uh huh  
Makin'love with each other uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is whatwe are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

(Marian)  
I can't live without you if the love is gone  
Ev'rything is nothing if you got no one  
And you did walk in the night  
Slowly losin sight of the real thing

(Robin & Marian)  
But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the messages is clear this could be the year  
Of the real thing

(Marian)  
No more will you cry baby I will hurt you never

(Robin & Marian)  
We start and end as one in love forever  
We can ride it together uh huh  
Makin'love with each other uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Instrumental - - - - -

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh 

Marian and Robin walked out of the booth hand in hand smiles all over their faces.

'Well girls thats you finished for the day.' Mary smiled as Richard came up to stand next to her.

'But you boys still have work to do' Richard said making the boys moan, and the girls laugh and tease them.

'I am going to go back to the flat, and give it a clean.' Marian said as Robin and hug hugged.

'Ok. I should be home soon, if Allan decides to stop messing about, and do some work.' Robin and Marian laughed.

'See you later babe.' Marian kissed him then left. Robin watched the door as it swung shut and smiled. Soon things would be back to normal. He thought as he started to get back to work.

Marian walked home and smiled as she put the messages she had got on the bunker. She closed the door, but it banged open again. She looked to the floor to see a note lying bent, that was stopping the door from closing. Frowning she picked it up, and closed the door. She opened the envelope and took the letter out and began to read it.

_Marian._

_I know by now that you know that I have your kids. We have kept them alive. That much you should be grateful for. We need to discuss some details before you can get your children back. _

_Come to the warehouse by the docs at five o'clock. Don't be late. And come alone. _

_G x_

Marian gasped as she read the note. She looked to the clock on the cooker. Four thirty. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door, and driving to the warehouse.

Robin had finished for the day and began driving home. He couldn't wait to get home and see Marian. Then they would probably go to the police station to see if anything else had been discovered. They were not going to give up. Robin drove home and walked into the apartment.

'Marian' He called into the flat. But there was no reply. 'Marian?' He called again wondering where she was. He noticed the unpacked messages in the kitchen. He walked in and knocked something with his elbow. He turned to see a letter glide to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Robin began reading it and his mind went on overdrive. _Marian._ He hissed as he dropped the letter and ran out of the apartment and to his car. He called the gang and the police on his way to the warehouse.

Marian got there and stopped the car. She glanced around her surroundings. Unsure whether or not she should go in on her own. But her kids were in there. So there she had to go. Marian got out of the car, and began walking towards to two large doors. They were almost frightening. Intimidating her in a way. She pushed it open, and walked in. It was empty. Just a large empty space. Nothing aprt from a few crates that had more dust than an Egyptian tomb. Marian walked forward a few steps, trying to be as quiet as possible but her high heel boots didn't help.

'Well well. Long time no see.' She looked at a small hidden stair case to see Guy starring at her smirking.

'Guy where are they?' Marian demanded.

'Oh don't worry you'll get you precious annoying babies soon enough. But first I want something.' Guy gazed at her.

'What.' Marian said feeling the anger rise in her.

'You.' Was all he said as he started descend the stairs. Marian chest started to rise and fall quickly as she began to panic. She began walking backwards as he approached her.

'You can't have me. I am Robin's. And only Robin's.' Marian said fiercely.

'Well then.' Guy said walking over to her and grabbing her around the waist tightly. 'If I can't have you no one can.' He kissed her fiercely. He then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up stairs. Marian grabbed his hand that held her hair and tried to free herself. But it was useless. Guy opened a door and threw Marian on the floor. Marian looked around and her heart leapt when she saw them, she quickly jumped up and ran to a cot that held her two children in.

'Mamma' They both smiled when the saw their mother and called to her. Before Marian could reach the babies Guy pulled her back again.

'NO.' She called trying to get out of his grasp again, but he was to strong for her. He dragger her back down the stairs and shoved her into a wooden chair where he tied her hands behind her back.

'Well will be together Marian...in this life or the next.' Guy said as he walked over to one of the pipes on the wall and banged on one hard with a hammer. There was a loud hissing noise as gas filled the room.

**Dun dun dun lol hee hee. Hope you liked the update, and don't hate me to much for the last two. Am sorry about them.**


	37. one shot and darkness

DSTM 37

Robin pulled up outside the warehouse. He saw Marian's car and looked around to see if he could see her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. He had called the police and they had told him not to go in alone, and to wait for them. But how could he. His kids and girlfriend was in there. They could be in danger...they are in danger. The gang were also on their way. He couldn't just sit there any longer he had to go in. Robin took his seat belt off and walked slowly up to the two large wooden doors. He looked around cautiously and walked in. As soon as he walked in the door the strong smell of gas smacked him in the face. He used the top of his jacket collar to cover his mouth. He looked around his surroundings and gasped when he saw Marian tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. He couldn't see if she was concious or not as her back was to him. Robin jogged over to her quickly.

'Marian?' He said as he knelt in front of her and held her face trying to get her to open her eyes.

'Marian?' He asked again as he gently shook her head, praying for some sort of response.

'Robin.' Marian frowned and mumbled without opening her eyes. Just then the gang burst in through the doors and took a step back when they smelt the gas. Like Robin they also used what ever piece of clothing they could to cover their mouths. Robin looked at them and watched as they noticed him and ran over.

'Oh my God. Marian!.' Djaq gasped as she saw her barely concious friend.

'Open some windows.' Robin ordered. Will, John, Allan and Much all walked over to the dusty and dirt covered windows and began to push them open. Some Allan smashed as they were too rusty to be opened normally.

'Marian can you open your eyes?' Djaq asked trying to keep her friend concious.

'Police!.' Robin looked up as men in bullet proof vests holding guns walked into the room.

'Careful, there's gas!.' Robin warned them.

'Get some paramedics here now!' One of the officers called.

'Robin.' Robin turned back to look at Marian as she mumbled his name.

'Yeah babe, am here its OK.' Robin reassured her.

'Stairs...twins.' Was all she managed to say before she fell unconcious.

'Robin we have to get her out of here. God knows how much gas she has inhaled.' Djaq stated.

Robin nodded. 'Will! Allan!' Both men heard their names and turned to Robin. 'Twins upstairs.' Robin said motioning to the stairs with his head. Will and Allan ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

'This place is going to explode, we have to get out of here.' An officer said as he came and ushered Djaq and the other girls out. Robin untied Marian and lifted her bridal style and out of the building.

Allan and Will burst into the room at the top of the stairs. They saw the twins in a crib and went to take them. However, when they noticed the two guns pointing at each of the twins heads...they froze.

Robin put Marin down on a paramedic bed. The paramedic set to work straight away and began checking her breathing and her blood. Robin turned and went to walk back into the warehouse. But a police man stopped him.

'You cannot go back in there Sir.' He said as he held his arm out in front of Robin.

'My kids are in there!' Robin bellowed pushing past the man. Robin knew something wasn't right. Allan and Will should have been out by now. He walked back into the building, instantly feeling sick at the smell of strong gas. He walked over to the stairs and began climbing them. Never had the task of climbing stairs been so difficult. He tried to look at them, but they wouldn't stop moving, as the dizzy spell of the gas set in. Robin looked back down through the steps to the door and saw to police men come back in. He felt his head spin and go light. But he had to make it to the top, for his friends...for Marian...for his kids. He came to a closed door and reached for the handle. It seemed to take eternity for his hand to feel the coldness of the gold handle, but finally it did. He turned it, feeling all the strength leave his body, and his eyes try to close. But he had to keep going. He opened the door, and all he heard was one gun shot, and then his world went black.


	38. at the hospital, No

DSTM 38

Allan sat in hospital and smirked at the nurse as Will shook his head.

_Allan and Will stood with their hands up as Guy and Sheriff held a gone to each of the babies heads. They didn't know what to do. They knew that they had to get out of here fast. The place was filled with gas, and the babies had been in it to long already. Allan looked between the two men, and tried to think of something to do. Finally Allan heard sounds down stairs, and knew Robin had come back to see what had happened. Allan glanced at Will who was staring protectively at the two babies. He heard footsteps on the stairs, silent ones barely audible, but he knew someone was coming. Allan looked back at the babies who were staring at them and smiling. Max thought that they were playing a game and stood in the crib holding his hands up as well. The door knob turned and the door opened to reveal a dazzled and pale looking Robin. As soon as he had opened the door, he had fainted. Allan turned back and saw Guy go to pull the trigger at little Marie and lunged forward shielding the little girl, and moaned in agony as the bullet went into this shoulder. The police had come running at the sound of a gun shot, and had caught Guy and Sheriff on the stairs as they tried to to escape. Then everyone had been taken to the hospital, to be checked._

Which left Allan in the medical room with Will being stitched up by a very pretty nurse.

'Your lucky you didn't have to go to theatre Mr. A Dale.' The nurse said as she put a bandage over the stitches.

'Yeah to bad for you. I bet you would have loved to have seen more of me.' Allan smirked. The nurse smiled at him and walked out. Will looked at Allan shook his head as they both went to the waiting room to find the others. Siobhan, Djaq, John, Much, Dean and Alice, had all been check for gas in their system, but they had got the all clear. Allan walked over and sat next to Siobhan and put his arm around her.

'That was very brave what you did.' Siobhan smiled.

'Well you know. Couldn't let him hurt the little lass..' Allan winked. 'And I ain't bein funny right. But imagine what kind of cool scar I am going to be left with because of this.' He smirked flexing his muscle. Robin walked out of the room, still looking a bit pale.

'Hey mate how you feeling?' Will asked.

'Fine.' Robin replied rather tiredly.

'How are they.' John asked motioning his head to the door behind Robin. Where Marian and the twins were.

'The doctors said that they are fine, and gave them a mask to help them breathing and get clean air into their lungs. But they should be allowed home tomorrow.' Robin smiled.

'That's good.' Much sighed relieved.

'Thanks Allan...For what you did.' Robin smiled nodding towards his bandaged shoulder.

'No worries mate. Besides not every man can say that he got shot in the shoulder. This is going to drive the girls mad.' Allan smirked, and everyone laughed when Siobhan nudged him in his sore shoulder causing him to wince.

Robin smiled at his friends and walked back into the room that Marian and the babies were occupying. He closed the door and turned to see Marian sitting up and smiling at the two sleeping babies next to her. She turned when she heard someone walk in the door.

'Hey handsome.' Marian smiled. Robin smirked.

'Hey gorgeous.'

'We got them back Robin. We got our babies back. Just like you said.' Marian smiled as tears came to her eyes. Robin walked over and sat as close as he could to her on the bed and held her close.

'We will always be a family.' Robin smiled when a thought came to his head. _Family. _'Marian?' Robin asked as she looked from her babies to Robin.

'Yes.' She smiled.

'Will you marry me?' Robin asked.

Marian smiled at him, she reached out and put her hand on his cheek.

'No.' She whispered.

**Lol I can hear you all going OMG at this moment. Haha.**


	39. A happily ever After

DSTM 39

Robin frowned as Marian replied. Marian looked at his expression and smiled.

'Not _yet._ Can we wait until everything is over and we are back on our feet?' Marian asked.

Robin smiled. 'For you. I'd wait eternity.' He said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The both turned and looked to their sleeping babies smiling. Glad things ere finally getting back to normal.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Marian giggled as Marie threw flowers around the room from her small basket.

'Marie, your meant to save them for later.' Marian laughed taking the basket from her daughter, who was now almost three. Marie frowned at her, but then went to find something else to amuse her.

Djaq laughed as Marian's daughter went in a mood and pulled the exact same face as Marian did. Marian turned back to the mirror and sighed nervously. Djaq heard and turned to face her.

'You ok?' Djaq asked looking at the reflection in the mirror.

Marian looked up at her friends reflection and smiled. 'Just nervous.' Marian giggled like a small school child. Djaq laughed at her friend as Siobhan, Alice and Dean walked in. Their were all giggly and excited. Marian laughed at her friends. They were almost more excited than she was. Marian got up and walked over to the bed where the small bridal tiara lay. She picked it up and walked over to Djaq placing it perfectly straight on her head. Djaq blushed as she looked in the mirror in her plain white wedding gown and tiara. She decided to leave the veil, and now looking at herself finished, decided she was right.

'Its time' Siobhan squealed jumping up and down in her sky blue brides maid dress. Marian fixed her dress one last time and took Marie's hand and walked out the doors with the others. Marian laughed as Djaq almost seemed to jog to the doors that would lead her out to her future husband. Marie skipped along beside Marian as they made their way to the wedding.

Will paced nervously. He had waited for this day for so long. And now that it was here, he was so nervous he thought that he may not be able to stay concious for the ceremony.

'Calm down mate. She's not even late yet. You've got plenty of time yet.' Allan said shrugging his shoulders, causing Will to send him a death glare.

'Oh no. Marian's in charge of this wedding. If you think for one _second_ that she is going to be late, then you don't know what your in for.' Robin laughed at Allan.

'Dad.'

Robin knelt down to Max's level.

'I'm bored.' He sighed, causing Robin to laugh. This would be one of the biggest days in a man's life and his son was bored.

'You don't have to wait much longer OK? Now look after those rings.' Robin said indicating to the two small silver pieces of jewellery in his sons hand.

Robin stood next to Will and Allan and watched as the last of the guests arrived.

'Right...Well I think its time.' Robin said turning and patting Will on the back, before he went and sat down next to Much.

Djaq took one final breath as the music began.

'Ready?' Marian asked. Djaq smiled and nodded and turned to the door. Dean and Alice stood in front of her to walk down the aisle a head of her. The doors opened and they began walking towards Will. Djaq smiled and blushed as she walked down the carpet to Will. She had loved this man more than anything in the world. And now she was going to spend the rest of her life proving it to him. Alice and Dean walked to the left as Djaq walked up and stood next to Will as the priest started their wedding ceremony. The priest asked all the ceremonial questions, and then if any one had reason to object. Once there was a period of silence he continued.

'Do you Will Scarlett take Djaq Ghalbi to be your lawfuly wedded wife?'

'I do.' Will blushed looking at Djaq who smiled.

'Do you Djaq Ghalbi take Will Scarlett to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' She smirked.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest smiled and everyone cheered as their shared a gentle kiss.

Will and Djaq walked to the side and stood together smiling at one another. Robin stood with Much and walked up to the alter. The wedding march began again and the doors opened to reveal Marian I a long white gown, with lace around the top and at the bottom of the sleeves. Robin smiled as he watched his daughter walk in front throwing petals along the white carpet, smiling and Robin could swear she was aiming for some of the guests. Then Siobhan came behind her smiling. He looked behind Siobhan and his breath caught when he saw the woman he loved walking down the aisle, holding onto her fathers arm, with a large smile on her face.

Marian looked around her and smiled at all the faces. She then looked to Max and laughed when she saw Tyler try and take the rings from him. Tyler was her and Robin's fifteen month old son. And if they thought Max was going to be trouble, then they had some surprises awaiting them. Marie gracefully got to the end of the carpet and smiled at her dad before going and sorting her brothers out. Marian smiled at Robin who smirked at her.

'I know you'll take good care of her.' Her father said to Robin as he placed his daughters hand in her future husbands. Robin smiled at him as he walked away and sat down and then he and Marian faced the priest. After the priest had said his words, Robin and Marian turned to each other for their vows.

'Marian. I do not know how I managed to get by in life before I knew you. You light up my world and you make me the man I am today. I really don't know what I would do without you. You put with me, when no one else probably could. Especially during football season.' This made Marian and the guests laugh. 'You give me more reason to be here than anyone else. And I am glad we will be together forever.' Robin smiled. Marian sniffed trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

'Robin. Before I met you. I never thought that I need a relationship, or a man. And now that I have met you. I fear that I would die without them. You showed me what life can really be about, and you gave me the chance to experience it. I am so glad that I met you, and that now I do not ever want to be apart from you.' Marian smiled as a tear rolled down her face, which Robin gently wiped away.

'Robin Locksley do you take Marian Fitzwalter to be you lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.' Robin winked at Marian.

'Marian Fotzwalter do you take Robin Locksley, to be you lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' Marian smiled.

'You may kiss the bride.'

Everyone stood and clapped and cheered as the happy couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Robin laughed as he and Marian broke apart. Marie, Max and Tyler ran to them and Robin laughed as he picked Marie up and gave her a kiss. Max and Tyler both hugged their mother, and Marian picked Tyler up and held Max's hand as the happy family walked out of the church together.

The End.

**First of all I would like to give a big thank you to My-Little-Emmilette. She has helped me a lot with this story, and I have become good friends with her while writing it. **

**I would also like to thank Robin-Marian-Fan, for her great support. **

**And also to all my other reviewers: DeathlyElegance, Lady Marian of Locksley, Wildenglishrose, Mizco, XxCee-GXx and all the others thank you for your support and ideas. **


End file.
